The Lost Moon
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: CU. They met in the past, but why couldn't they remember each other today?
1. His Declining Health

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Note:** I've been re-watching an old Korean Drama entitled "The Moon Embracing the Sun" and thought that its story would fit perfectly with Inuyasha. I played with the idea and came up with this. Although loosely based with that TV Show, I still thought that I should mention it. Enjoy!

 **Warning:** The length of each chapter will vary from drabbles to full-length chapters. If you think this kind of set-up will not work out for you, then I guess this story is not for you.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: His Declining Health**

 **-x-X-x-**

Kagome slowly walked towards the hut that Inuyasha personally built as her abode. She held her bathing materials close to her chest as she pensively visited her memories.

It'd been two years since she jumped back into the past, towards Inuyasha. They immediately settled into their old routine, interacting as best friends, and bickering like an old married couple, all the while masking their feelings for each other.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was merely bidding his time, allowing her to settle in the feudal era, and waiting for her to be ready. His patience was surprising, but she guessed that he felt secured in the knowledge that she was here to stay with him.

But this days, she was asking herself if she'd ever feel ready. She felt edgy, her heart warring with the peacefulness of the village, and her mind kept screaming at the wrongness of her place.

"Kagome." Kaede's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Focusing her gaze at the old miko who stood just outside her hut, she asked politely, "Kaede-sama, what are you doing outside in the cold?"

Kaede raised her brows at her. "I could say the same to you. Strolling at such a chilly afternoon."

She smiled at the motherly affections she dearly missed. "I just took a bath in the spring. Let's go inside."

They entered the warm hut, having a small-talk, but Kaede quickly got into business once she was seated on a rocking chair that Kagome asked Inuyasha to build. "But...I am here to talk to you about something important, my child."

Kagome stilled, but she nodded for her to continue.

"It had been two years, what's holding you back?" Kaede asked, pointedly looking at her.

She lowered her gaze at the wooden floor. "I—I don't kn—now...erm..."

"Kagome, talk to me."

Sighing deeply, she plopped at wooden bed, her fingers wringing together anxiously. "I am confused, Kaede-sama."

"Is there another man you love?"

Kagome's eyes widened then she chuckled at the assumption. "Of course..." _You do._ "…not." Her brows knitted in a frown. Why did that feel like a lie?

Picking up her hesitation, Kaede's kind eyes turned worried. "What is it?"

"I had a purpose before, a definite course to take, and that was to defeat Naraku and wish the Jewel away. But now...I feel lost." she shared.

"I am certain that you still have a purpose here, Kagome. If you do not belong in this time, do you think the Well would allow you through?"

"Yes, I thought of that too. And I _want_ to be here. I _know_ I belong with you, with Inuyasha. But I also feel like I should be somewhere else."

"Do not be too anxious, my child. Let it come to you. In time, everything will unfold naturally," Kaede advised, taking her cold hands in her wrinkled ones.

Kagome smiled gratefully at her, and asked, "Inuyasha has been through so much already. I don't want to hurt him unnecessarily. So...before I marry him, I want—I _need_ to find answers."

Kaede nodded, understanding etched onto her equally wrinkled face. "But first, you need to find questions, Kagome."

Bemused, she tried to clarify. "Questions?"

A mischievous glint seeped into her eyes. "How could you find a satisfying answer without asking the right questions first?"

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

Sunset came, but Kagome was too restless to even eat some dinner. So she slipped out of her hut and went to a place closest to her home—the Bone Easter's Well.

She smoothed her fingers at the rim of the Well, which looked dull under the setting sun. "What is the right question?" She whispered, as if the Well would answer her back.

Then a tingling sensation teased her senses. Apprehension stole through her body, her eyes scanned the area, but she eventually resorted in using her spiritual ability.

Minutes gone by, her body rigid, heart pounding, and the blood rushing through her veins. She had no weapons, but she readied her voice for a scream that would send Inuyasha coming to save her.

But he wasn't here. He went to Totosai, asking for advice about his sword, while, Sango and Miroku took their children and Rin to visit Kohaku.

She was alone.

Closing her eyes, she tried to summon her _reiki,_ but it was too late.

Two _No-man_ youkai sprouted from the ground from each of her side, effectively trapping her. Her eyes snapped open just in time to see two more barreling from the forest.

The two beside her grabbed each of her arms, trying to yank it at the small of her back. She wriggled away, jerking her entire body away from them. _Where is my holy power when_ _I_ _need it?_

Unable to stop herself, she screamed bloody murder. "Let me go, you faceless monsters! Why are you even doing this? Let go!"

And they did let her go. The abruptness of her release sent her toppling down head first into the Well. Shock robbed her of her scream, so she fell in silence, asking herself why she forgot how simple-minded _No-man_ youkai were. _You easily forget, Kagome._ That was her last thought before her head hit the ground and then... _blackness_.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

Kagome woke up inside a box. Or so she thought. Long minutes gone by and finally, she realized that she was inside a palanquin. She pounded the walls of her moving prison, fear that seemed to stem from the past grasped her heart, constricting her breathing.

She started to hyperventilate. A vision of herself dying, out of breath inside a wooden coffin filled her mind. Claustrophobia. So this was how it felt.

But she never had a claustrophobia. Until now.

She clawed at her chest, as her head throbbed unbearably. Hazily, she realized that her hands were bloody, the wound quite deep, probably due to her fall.

She fell back, eyes involuntarily closing, gasping like a fish on land, and perspiring heavily as if she'd been running for miles.

The palanquin never stopped moving. She stayed half-conscious the rest of the way.

Somehow, the palanquin halted and she was pulled outside. But her body was rigid. Almost lifeless.

"She is dead!" A man's voice declared from beside her.

"What?" Squawked by a familiar voice. "What have you done, you idiot?"

"We—we just did as you asked!" Another man said.

"We need her alive. Now what would we do?" The familiar voice replied fearfully.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, hoping for some light, but darkness greeted her. Without thinking, she released a dose of purification power, and the blast of it blew her captors away. Then she ran away. As fast as her human legs could carry her.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She screamed wildly.

Then she tripped. She always trips. Blinking her tears away, she tried to get up, but strong arms hauled her upright, trapping her against his chest.

"Take her inside the _Ten No_ Hall!" The familiar voice ordered, and Kagome renewed her struggle. She also tried to crane her neck backward to glimpse at the familiar voice, but the night robbed her of her vision.

They carried her inside the _Ten No_ Hall where she was unceremoniously dropped on the ground. The candle light shed some light and Kagome savored the brightness around her, and that was when she noticed _them._

Miko surrounded her, probably forty of them, in white and black garments, and they were looking at her with deadly calm. They took a step towards her, the hardness in their eyes resembled Kikyou's, and she scrambled away from them, but they grabbed her, leading her deeper inside the place briskly.

"We must be quick," one of them said.

Opening a door, they took her inside the bathing area which possessed a hot spring in the middle. She stared at the mist, trying to wrap her mind around the events that transpired in only a few hours, when they started undressing her.

Alarmed, her eyes goggled comically and she slapped their hands away from her body. "What are you doing? Don-don't strip m-me!"

Once they rid of her clothing, they pushed her towards the hot water where they proceeded to scrub her body thoroughly, but gently, while some lathered something at her hair.

Tired of trying to figure out what was happening, she allowed herself to relax and let them do their... _thing_ , especially when they put some ointment and bandages on all her wounds and scratches.

Afterwards, they dressed her in the finest white satin kimono which had red linings and embroidery of red flowers. They pulled her hair up, braiding and pinning it with white and red flowers. They drew back to admire their work, before ushering her out of the bathing area and into the entrance of the _Ten No_ Hall.

There stood a miko with massive _reiki_ and the mikos left her, bowing respectful at the powerful miko.

She turned to Kagome, her dark eyes cold and assessing, before commanding, "Come, we must go."

Kagome shook her head and took a step backwards. "Go where?"

The head miko glared at her. "I am the head miko here, and you will follow me."

The young miko's eyes widened but she rallied enough to retort, "I am the Shikon Miko, I follow no one."

"Ah, do not be so boastful, Shikon Miko. Even great power is useless without knowing how to use it," she warned, sneering at her.

Kagome huffed. "I've been through hell and back. Yet no one would explain anything to me. Why am I here? Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" Her questions came in rapid succession, her entire body rigid in agitation, while her head started throbbing again.

The sneer dropped from the powerful miko's face, replaced by impassivity. "I am Michi. The _Ten No_ Hall is a holy temple which is under the protection of the Western Lands. And you are here to serve."

" _Western Lands_?" Kagome repeated. "The lands ruled by the—"

"—inu-youkai. We are inside the Western fortress ruled by Lord Sesshomaru."

"Wait up. Are you saying that I am here to serve _Sesshomaru-sama_?"

"He needed your aid," she replied seriously.

Incredulous at the idea of _the_ Lord Sesshomaru needing help, she giggled at Michi's face. "Are you kidding me?" Her laughter echoed at the hall. Pointing at herself, she reasoned through her laughter, "Sesshomaru needs _me_? Are you crazy?"

Certain that she was being insulted, Michi strode to her side to grip her upper arm, yanking her out of the _Ten No_ Hall. She stumbled after her, the full moon already high in the sky.

"My mind is perfectly sound, Shikon Miko," Michi grated, walking briskly.

Kagome backpedaled. "I wasn't insulting you. It's just an expression! I just don't see it, you know?"

Her way of saying things was certainly odd, but Michi answered without missing a beat. "Sesshomaru-sama's health has declined, though the physicians said that he has no illness. We believed that he was cursed."

"I can't undo a curse, Michi-sama. That requires a proper training, I have none," Kagome argued.

"No...you would be a human talisman."

"A talisman?"

"You would stay by his side, ward off the dark. You have the most pure soul in existence. If there are any darkness that would be casted over him, it would shine starkly against your brightness, and I would trace its origin," she explained, and Kagome sighed gratefully at finally gaining an explanation.

"You didn't need to kidnap me just for...this," Kagome admonished. "Why not ask me nicely?"

Michi shook her head. "We can't broadcast your presence here, Shikon Miko. Sesshomaru-sama's court is oblivious to his condition. Many would vie for his position if they thought him weak. I told Jakken, Lord Sesshomaru's servant, to bring you secretly."

"Oh, so he was the familiar voice earlier," she mumbled.

They passed through long and winding corridors, huge courtyards the size of Olympic fields, and intricately designed palaces. Finally, they stopped in front of the largest and grandest palace where youkai guards were stationed.

The head of the guards stepped towards them, saying, "We gave Sesshomaru-sama the broth you sent. It allowed him to sleep."

Michi nodded in understanding, gesturing at Kagome. "She is ready."

Kagome blinked, sighing inwardly. _When am I ever ready? Fate just keeps yanking me around for years._

Michi handed her a pure white satin sheet. "It'd cover you from head to toe—masking your scent and aura." Putting her hands on each of her shoulders, she reminded, "No one must see you. Not even Sesshomaru-sama. Stay by his side for the entire night, but leave when dawn is breaking. Jakken-sama would bring you back at the _Ten No_ Hall."

Kagome nodded her quite _forced_ assent. She entered the palace, a servant maid leading her towards Sesshomaru-sama's chamber. Three layers of sliding doors met here before reaching his room. _Talk about security._

Everyone left her inside. The candles were burning low, all the windows were closed, and Sesshomaru was asleep on a massive _and_ fluffy mattress. His aura and _youki_ were swirling restlessly around him, his usually impassive face contorted in a grimace, and his breathing was labored.

Kagome cautiously strode beside him, her heart hurting at the image he presented. _What is happening to you, Sesshomaru-sama?_

She sat at the chair beside his bed, watching nightmares chase his perfected calmness. Kagome, spurred by compassion, laid a hand on his forehead to smoothen his knitted brows.

Sesshomaru gasped, as if he was starved for breath. She gripped one of his cold hand, and he gripped back. Suddenly, tears filled Kagome's eyes and she silently sobbed to herself. _I don't know why I'm crying like this. But...I don't like it. Seeing him in pain._

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, relieved when his rigid body relaxed, his _youki_ settling down, and his breathing became even.

For the remainder of the night, Kagome stayed. Hurting for the man that never even looked her way.

When dawn broke, Jakken appeared behind her, his bulging eyes glaring at her with contempt. He led her out of the room, but Sesshomaru's _youki_ swirled around her, as if stopping her from leaving. She looked back at his sleeping face, smiling tenderly, and promised inwardly, "I'll come back, Sesshomaru-sama."

Jakken tugged at her sleeves, she followed him outside, gripping the satin sheet over her body. "How dare you touch his lordship's body?!" Jakken admonished.

Kagome kept her silence, lost in Sesshomaru's agony. _Why are you suffering like this, Sesshomaru-sama?_

"Are you even listening to—"

Kagome side-stepped him. "No, I'm not."

Jakken gapped at her before stomping away. She entered the _Ten No_ Hall where Michi was kneeling before an altar, unmoving.

"Michi-sama," Kagome called, striding towards the powerful miko. "Did you find something?"

Michi opened her eyes, staring at the altar. "The darkness lifted while you were there."

"Where is the darkness coming from?"

Michi didn't reply for a while, and then she stood up, bowing respectfully at the altar.

"Where, Michi-sama?" Kagome asked, wondering if they could counter it.

"Within him," she said quietly.

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

Sesshomaru sat up from his bed, leaning at the headboard, trying to figure out what was different.

Jakken entered a minute later together with several servant maids, bringing him towels and breakfast.

He pushed away from the bed, refreshing and dressing himself for another day. When he sat to eat, Jakken nervously asked, "How are you feeling today, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Drinking his tea, Sesshomaru wondered at the change in his body. He felt rejuvenated, even his appetite seemed strong, and his _youki_ was not restlessly swirling around him.

"Jakken," he called quietly and the imp scrambled towards him.

"Yes, milord!"

"What was in the broth that you gave me last night?" He asked, certain that it made him feel better.

Jakken's eyes bulged, perspiration dotted his face. "I—I—I—it's from the cook...I don't kn-know, milord."

Sesshomaru picked a spoon, calmly eating a soup, waiting for Jakken's stuttering to stop. But it didn't. Annoyed at the foolish imp, he grated, "Jakken."

He continued babbling. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, twirling the silver spoon in his right hand, he aimed it at the imp's head. Then he stood up, casually striding out of the chamber.

Jakken followed him. "Actually, Sesshomaru-sama...the broth came from the _Ten No_ Hall."

Sesshomaru halted, his eyes narrowing. "I want nothing to do with those mikos. Throw anything that came from them next time."

He was being impatient with those impudent mikos, but his Father promised them protection, and his Mother favored them greatly. He would not bring dishonor to his family by chasing them away. But tolerance was all he could give them.

Just the thought of them put him in a bad mood. And when his mate stepped in front of him with a cultured smile, his day was beyond salvaging.

 _I am taking it back, I'd rather face the mikos of the Ten No Hall than her._ Groaning to himself, he stared coldly at the golden-haired inu-youkai that he could never tolerate. "You are in my way."

Megumi's smiling face faltered, but she pushed forward. "I merely wanted to inquire about your health, my lord."

Sesshomaru stepped towards her, his eyes mocking. A small smile played at the corner of his lips, he leaned down and whispered, "Why, my beautiful mate? Could you not wait to snatch the West from this Sesshomaru?"

The smile froze on her face, her brown eyes hardened. "Sesshomaru-sama...how could you—"

"Do not take me for a fool, bitch," he hissed at her ear. "I know what you and your family are doing behind my back. So...be very careful."

He straightened, and continued on his path, leaving Megumi bereft as always.

His court knew that he was in a foul mood, so they reported quickly and efficiently. But then, Lord Oroshi brought up a subject that almost made Sesshomaru go into a murder spree. "My lord, if I may be so bold, the West needs an heir."

A murmur of agreement rippled through the present lords. "You have been mated for centuries, my lord, and yet you only touched Lady Megumi once—on the night of your mating ceremony. She must bear your pup, Sesshomaru-sama. We beg of you."

Lord Satoshi, father of Megumi, remained silent, simply nodding his agreement, as if he didn't orchestrate this on his own.

"Perhaps, our lord could get a concubine," one of the lords piped up.

Some agreed, but Lord Satoshi's followers were offended. Sesshomaru watched in mild amusement as they fired insults back and forth.

Lord Satoshi cleared his throat, stood up, and told him, "We need you to hasten your decision, my lord."

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted at the hidden challenge in Lord Satoshi's eyes, knowing how much he hated him for never laying a hand on her daughter except on their mating night. "The West is secure even without an heir," he stated. "After all, I have a half-brother who would inherit the throne should I perish."

A scandalized silence followed his words, before the court erupted into chaos. He rose from his seat at the _dais_ , and left them to their arguments.

He spent his entire afternoon reading scrolls after scrolls concerning the Western affairs inside his chamber. But before sunset, Jakken announced the presence of his mate.

Sesshomaru debated whether, or not he would allow her an entrance. But he was certain Megumi would discuss to him about producing an heir.

She entered, bowing deferentially to him, before sitting opposite of him. He continued reading scrolls, his face a mask of concentration, but he knew she was trying so hard to maintain her calm façade.

She cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru-sama, I am here to discuss about the heir that this lands need."

Sesshomaru put down the scroll in his hands.

She smiled up at him hopefully. "I couldn't face your Mother and our court for my inadequacy to provide an heir." Her face contorted, tears glimmering in her wide brown eyes. "I do not care if you take a concubine. Do it for your legacy's sake and for the sake of your people."

"Are you being sincere, my lady?" He asked, despite knowing that she wasn't.

"As the Lady of the West, how can I let myself be swayed by personal feelings?" Lady Megumi had always been good in pretending as the victim. He had always hated her tricks, her web of lies, and her ambition to gain his affection.

"Hnn. Let's do it according to your wishes, then, my lady," he said, his golden eyes held a mock respect. "Tomorrow, at the great hall, I shall discuss getting a concubine with my officials."

She raised her eyes to his, surprised at his agreement. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru leaned an elbow on the table, laying his chin on his hand, an amused smile on his lips. "I hate it most when you are being hypocritical like this. You dishonor me by using deceitful words to gain sympathy." His smile dropped, and he stared at her disdainfully. "If that's all, go back to your pavilion and rest."

Lady Megumi bowed, and rose to leave, but she stopped by the door. "Don't tell me that you still cannot forget _that_ person? How long will you keep a dead woman in your heart?"

"You have your Father inside the palace, and your clans outside. You are fortunate for having such support, or you will not be here today, _Lady_ Megumi."

She turned, glaring at him, tears flowing down her eyes. "How long?" She screamed, her carefully sealed emotions breaking free. "How long should I consider the dead my rival? Six centuries, I waited. _Six centuries_ , Sesshomaru! How many more centuries should I endure, Sesshomaru? Tell me now!"

"Do not forget what I told on our mating night. Let me remind you, then. You and your family might get everything you desire, but don't expect to capture my heart as well." They stared at each other for a long time, when his breathing suddenly constricted.

Megumi's cold glare turned alarmed, and she shouted for help. But there was a buzzing in his ears and his heart throbbed in his chest. His vision narrowed until there was only a tiny little point, and there he saw her...his lost moon. The person he forced himself to forget...burying her memories until he could barely remember her face.

 _Are you sullen because you think I have forgotten you?_ Sesshomaru berated himself for making her sad. _How could I chase your sadness away, Tsuki?_

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

Kagome quickened her pace when she saw Sesshomaru's palace, eager to see him for herself. After all the ruckus earlier when he lost consciousness while talking with his mate. _Sesshomaru-sama has a mate! I can't believe it._

There were some conspiracy theories circulating, including a curse placed by the Lady of the West herself, since some heard her screaming at Sesshomaru.

The guard allowed her through and she found Jakken crying beside his bed. She inhaled sharply. "Jakken-sama..."

"Sesshomaru-sama...you should heal him, miko. You should heal him!" He begged, all his pride stripped from him. _His devotion to Sesshomaru is amazing._

Jakken reluctantly left them. Kagome frowned at Sesshomaru's lifeless complexion. Even his _youki_ was quiet. She sat at the chair beside his bed again, but when he groaned as if in pain, Kagome flew closer beside him. The mattress dipping as she sat, she took his hands, warming them with hers.

Suddenly, Kagome saw a vision.

She saw a much younger Sesshomaru running away with a girl around the palace. His face contorted with worry. He hid them inside a beautiful pavilion, where he asked her if she didn't know who he was.

Kagome tried focusing on the girl, but it was too hazy to see her. Sesshomaru pried a leaf from her elaborately braided up-do and he gave her a small smile.

 _Sesshomaru is smiling. A real smile, albeit, small. But a real one!_

She gasped in shock when a much older Sesshomaru yanked her down. Then she realized that this was no longer a vision, but a reality.

Blazing golden eyes glared at her, his hands gripping hers tightly. _Youki_ swirled around them, pushing her _reiki_ back down. He flipped them quickly, he loomed over her with a dangerous glint in his cold eyes. "Who are you?"

Frightened, Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes.

He shook her. "Who are you, exactly? Tell me, now!"

Kagome focused her gaze his agitated ones, her heart hurting even more at the emotion in his face when he was always impassive.

"I...I am Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama. Inu—inuyas-sha's friend. W-we fought Naraku to-together," she stuttered, her voice soft.

"Why are you here?"

 _They just dragged me here, but seeing you like this...I am glad they did._ "I...I am here to put away the weariness in your heart, Sesshomaru-sama."

Silence followed her statement, he was looking at her in shock. And somehow she felt like she had heard that statement before.

After a long moment, his wide golden eyes drifted away from her. Staring at a candlelight, he grated, "There is no weariness in my heart."

"I have seen your pain, Sesshomaru-sama. Your memories."

Sesshomaru's hand flew around her delicate throat. "I would kill you, miko, if you play around with my memories. I would kill you. And leave you at Inuyasha's doorstep."

She grasped the hand threatening to choke her. "Who is Tsuki, Sesshomaru-sama?"

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

It was a Saturday morning.

The Higurashi family woke up very early to watch the rising sun. Kagome watched the yellow ball of light in the sky, clapping her hands in glee, which made her Father chuckle. He tightened his hold around her, before shifting his gaze at her Mother.

"Mama!" She said, loving the way her Mother's brown eyes widened in wonder. "Butiful," she stuttered, making her parents laugh.

"Yes, Kagome. Beau-ti-ful." Her father tucked a stray hair behind her little ears. "You and your mother. Very beautiful."

Then they walked towards their car, intending to visit her grandfather. "We are going to the Shrine today, Kagome."

Her Mother held her as her Father carefully drove. "He needs our help. The maintenance is taking a toll on him."

Kagome didn't really understand all this, but she nodded anyway. And when they got there, she struggled away from her Mother, running to greet her grandfather.

He picked her up. "Is this Kagome? My, my, you have grown up fast! How old are you now?"

She held two fingers at him.

"Two years old!" He exclaimed. "Soon, you'd be serving our shrine as well."

Her Father stepped forward. "Don't go lecturing us again, papa!" He turned to her. "Go, Kagome. Run along."

Kagome jumped away from them, picking up stones, leaves, and other materials on the ground, role-playing by herself. But when it was almost noon, she was already bored out of her mind. How she wishes she have a sibling like the other kids!

Her Father found her crying and consoled her tenderly. "Would you like to play a game, Kagome?"

With tear-streaked chubby face, she nodded.

"How about a hide-and-seek?" He suggested, tickling her at the side.

She giggled, but managed to wrench away from her Father.

"I'd count to fifty then. Better hide now, chubby little cherubine!"

Kagome ran, giggling to herself, all her earlier loneliness forgotten. She passed by an open door and with a mischievous chuckle, she entered inside. Darkness covered her, as she peered at the slit between the doors. Then she turned to face the room, a stair led to a wooden well, but in her mind, she called it _the box_.

Kagome inspected the box. She could hide inside it. Her Father would never find her there! Squealing at her wise decision, she ripped the papers on the box so she could open it. Then without another thought, she climbed inside.

And she was right. Her Father never found her.

For a bright blue light engulfed her. She delighted at the vivid colors, but all her happiness evaporated when the lights disappeared.

She looked up, only to see the bright sky and the yellow ball of light in the sky. She climbed out of the box, grasses, trees, and fresh air greeting her.

Her sapphire eyes widened at the sight around her. There is a forest inside the box!

Without another look at the well, she stared to explore, explore, explore, and explore. Until the moon had risen in the sky.

In the dark, Kagome forgot her way back. In the dark, Kagome sobbed without anyone consoling her. And when monsters attacked her, she bolted, screaming, "Papa! Mama! Help!"

They grappled at her, ripping her clothes off, and tearing her delicate skin. She screamed out loud. They slapped her chubby cheeks for the noise.

"Food!" They said. But she was not a food!

A blast of pink light from her tiny hands blinded them, and she took this opportunity to escape. She called for her parents, never wanting to play another game.

No one helped her, but she found a tiny hole to hide. The monsters growled, but they were too big to follow her inside, so they left her alone.

She cried for what seemed like eternity. No food, no water, no light, no anything. Soon, she lost even her voice, and her memories were becoming dim.

Soon, she was dying.

"I thought I smelled a human," a voice teased her ears. A pair of golden eyes peered at her hide-out. She curled tighter into herself. "What are you doing there, child?" The kind voice asked.

Another pair of golden eyes stared at her. One look and she knew that he was kind. "We should get her out, Father." He held out a hand to her. "Come, little human. We wouldn't hurt you."

But her limbs were too stiff, her voice forgotten. Together, the golden-eyed duo pulled her out of her hide-out. The brightness blinded her, the morning air made her shiver. The older-looking golden-eyed person cradled her gently in his arms, the younger one sifted through her sticky mane.

She closed her eyes again, already drifting back into sleep.

"What should we do with her, papa? We can't leave her here. Let's take her home. Mama would be delighted at having a girl to croon with."

Rich laughter followed that statement. "I guess you're right. Come then. Let's give her to your Mother."

Kagome hid her face in the folds of his kimono. "Hmm...what is your name?"

Kagome curled tighter into her protector. Dreaming of kind golden eyes.

 **-c-C-c-**

She woke up at the sight of warm ocean blue eyes. The lady crooned at her softly, whispering comforts beside her ear. "You're alright, sweetie. You are safe here. We will protect you."

She blinked her eyes cautiously, inspecting her surroundings. She turned at the ocean-eyed lady and started to try again.

"Oh no! Sweet girl, don't cry." She kissed her forehead. "My boy, bring me the tray. She needs sustenance."

She helped Kagome up, supporting her head with pillows.

The young golden-eyed boy brought a tray of food and drinks, and they slowly fed her until she shook her head at them.

The two of them talked animatedly, trying to get Kagome to talk. But she remained mute, afraid of the monsters. Are they below the bed right now?

Sensing her distress, the lady inched closer to her until Kagome was already cradled in her warm arms. "Shh. We will protect you, child."

Right then, the older golden-eyed man entered the chamber together with another golden-eyed man with stripe markings on his cheeks.

The lady greeted, "Lord Toga, how considerate of you to visit us!"

Lord Toga grinned. "I heard you got a daughter. A human child." He turned his expressive golden eyes at her. "Hello, young one. How are you faring?"

Kagome turned to the lady's chest, tucking herself tighter.

The lady soothed her quietly. "I am not giving her up, Toga-sama."

"I can see that. But, she is a human. This could pose a problem to us."

The lady spoke to her, "Child, where is your family?"

She looked at her and shook her head.

"Are they gone?"

 _Yes, the box took them away._ But Kagome couldn't speak.

"How about a name? Do you have a name?"

 _They call me Kagome._

Sadness filled the lady's ocean blue eyes. "For three nights, I nursed her back to life, Toga-sama. If she has no one, why not let me take care of her?"

"They would not accept her at court, mama." The younger golden-eyed man said sadly.

"They would once I acknowledged her," Toga said, almost arrogantly. He turned at the older golden-eyed man. "My dearest cousin. You and your family served the West with utmost loyalty, so how could I not allow a homeless child to stay with you?"

The lady smiled, laughing happily. "We will be forever grateful, my lord."

"She would be given everything that a noble demoness has?" The young golden-eyed man asked.

"Keh." Toga scoffed. "Of course. We are the silver inu-youkai, ruler of the Western Lands. Whoever treated our pack mate with disrespect does not have a right to live. I shall be taking my leave then. Happy… _parenting._ "

The lady hugged Kagome to herself. "We should name her, mother."

"You're right, my son. How about...Tsuki?"

"Papa, you agree?"

He grumbled an agreement. "Tsuki, it means _moon_. Very fitting, indeed. She's beautiful. And she chased the darkness from your mama's eyes." He patted her head. "You are now Tsuki, young child. _Our_ child."

 _Tsuki._ Kagome repeated inside her head, and the name Kagome was quickly forgotten.

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **Warning:** Since most readers (like me) skips the author's notes/warnings before a chapter, I am reiterating the warning now.

The length of each chapter will vary from drabbles to full-length chapters. **This only means that some chapters might have 3000 word count while others would only contain 100 words** **.** If you do think this kind of set-up will not work out for you, then I guess this story is not for you.

 **Date Posted:** 07/12/15

 **Word Count:** 5615

 **Prompt:** N/A


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!

 **Chapter 2 : First Meeting**

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

 **The Feudal Era...**

Sesshomaru's golden eyes dilated then he threw her off his bed, across the room. Kagome smashed against vases and figurines, before falling on the ground in a shocked haze.

Kagome groaned both in pain and surprise. Sesshomaru stalked towards her with the graceful gait of a dangerous predator. Panting from discomfort, she lifted a hand to ward him off only to see blood trickling down her elbow. _My hand wound from falling into the well reopened._

She struggled to heave herself upwards, but that merely reminded her of the broken shards beneath her. "Sesshomaru-sama...please," she whispered, fear blanketing her entire system.

He grasped her elaborate up-do, using it to tilt her face towards his. "How do you know _her_ name?"

"I...I saw a-and heard. In your memories. They come to me like a vision."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her hair. "Do not lie to me," he growled. "Did Megumi sent you? Or is my fool of a brother conspiring with her?"

She shook her head, wide sapphire eyes imploring. "No, I'm telling the truth, Sesshomaru-sama. Inuyasha...we don't know anything about the affairs of the West, or any of your history."

He released her hair forcefully, which threw back her head a little. At that moment, several people entered the room. She heard stuttering and surprised gasp.

"My lord!" Jakken exclaimed. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru didn't spare him a glance, his gaze immediately locking at the Head Miko of the _Ten No_ Hall. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kagome turned her head to the side, looking at an impassive Michi who fell down on her knees before Sesshomaru's anger. "My lord, I am here to explain."

Sesshomaru's brow lifted. "So it was _you_. Do not mistake my generosity as favor, miko. I did tell you to tread carefully."

Michi remained calm, pushing forward to explain. "She is not a spy, my lord. And neither am I. She is sent here as your talisman, warding off the darkness that has been plaguing your health."

"It seemed like everyone is concerned with my health this days," he remarked sarcastically.

"The _Ten No_ Hall serves—"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru roared. "I care not for your lies." Then he shoot a look at Kagome. " _You_. If she is saying the truth. Then, you are merely a talisman. _Not_ a person. So..." Eyes turning arctic, he leveled her with an insulting stare. "How dare _you_ touch this Sesshomaru?"

Trying to gather her wits, Kagome met his stare with her gentle ones. "I only wanted to comfort you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Just because you are Inuyasha's bitch does not mean you have any right in the West," he said, humiliating her further.

And Kagome thought that enough was enough. So she lashed out. All thought of being gentle at the hurting Demon Lord gone. " _What_ did you just call me?"

He faltered a little at the change in her. "I do not repeat myself."

Indifferent to the sharp shards digging into her skin, she stood up so she could point fingers at his chest while screaming. "How dare _you_ call me a bitch, _you dog breath_!" She did not mean to borrow one of Shippou's insults towards Inuyasha, but she was too offended to care.

The servant maids, Jakken, and Michi gasped in unison at her impertinence. Their eyes goggling at the petite Shikon Miko, wondering if she lost her mind, and afraid at Sesshomaru's backlash.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits at the insult. "Such insolence coming from a mere miko who could not even fire her arrows right."

Kagome huffed at the jab, crossed her arms below her chest, and rolled her eyes at him. "Says the one who couldn't even lift Tessaiga from its hold."

He lifted a brow at that. "I have no need for that sword for I possess a mightier one. And I see no point in bringing up events from the past."

"Exactly. Just because my arrows missed before doesn't mean I didn't improve! I definitely got an _A_ in my archery lessons from Kaede-sama for the past two years," she said breezily.

He didn't fully understood her words, but her tone grated on Sesshomaru dwindling patience. "Foolish girl—"

"I am not stupid! FYI, I graduated from high school with honors so don't you dare look down on me!"

Unable to decode her words, his hand snaked around her delicate throat, squeezing tightly until she choked. "If you think I would show you mercy for your disrespect, you are wrong."

Kagome clawed at his hand, glaring at him with all her might. "If Tsuki was here right now, she'd be disappointed at how cold you have become."

His golden eyes widened a little, before releasing his hold around her throat. "Throw her into prison. Have them brand her on the forehead for her insolence."

When servants didn't immediately called the guards, Sesshomaru's _youki_ lashed out. Michi scrambled for some reason. "She is a miko of the _Ten No_ Hall. Please allow us to punish her with our own ways."

But Sesshomaru just continued staring at Kagome, as if her words branded him, and stirred his worst dreams. "I am forbidding your presence around the palace grounds, know your place Michi before I chase you all away. All of you, leave!"

Guards appeared beside Kagome, gripping her upper arms, and dragging her away. But Kagome never broke their gaze until she was pulled outside of his chamber.

 _Something vulnerable chased the coldness from his eyes when I mentioned her name. Who is Tsuki and what is her place in your life, Sesshomaru-sama?_

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Further into the Past...**

Kagome sat on a bed white of fur with the smoothest white silk as her blanket. She looked around her new room with a mix of curiosity and trepidation. No amount of words could settle her fears of the monsters.

She'd been staying with the kind family for a whole month now, but she couldn't find her voice, still, nor her courage. And the family never intruded in her space, only speaking gentle words, and taking care of her well-being. _I miss mama and papa and grandpa._

A loud thunder cracked outside, causing her to jump and shiver in distress. Then the door to her room slid open, and she closed her eyes, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, little one. Settle down," the kind voice cooed. The bed dipped at the weight of the intruder. "Tsuki."

Slowly, Kagome opened one eyes to look. She met the gaze of the younger golden-eyed man with flowing silver hair.

"I am Toshio, Tsuki. Your onii-san." He smiled at her, waiting for a reply she couldn't give.

 _Tsuki. Tsuki. Tsuki. Kagome. Tsuki._ Her two-year-old mind warred between the two names. Which is which, really?

"You are in the House of the Royal Scholar, which is our father, and as soon as you are ready, we would officially initiate you into our pack," he informed her patiently.

He leaned forward, tucking stray hairs behind her ears. "Oh. You have strange ears." He remarked. Then a spark of academic interest shone in his eyes. "Do all humans possess round ears?"

Kagome…Tsuki…continued staring at him with her wide sapphire eyes, until childish curiosity overcame her, and she grabbed his mass of silver hair. Toshio grunted in surprise, but allowed her to pet his hair. "Butiful."

Toshio's eyes widened in delight upon hearing her voice for the first time. "Yes, Tsuki. Beau-ti-ful."

"Tuki."

He chuckled. "Tsu-ki."

"Tuki," she repeated, but still fell short.

"Oh dear, you must be _very_ young! You could not even speak straight. If you were a youkai, I would say that you are..." A thoughtful look passed through his face as he assessed her. "...hmm, probably, sixty-five years of age. Physically." Then he looked at the door. "Mama, and papa are here. They were probably listening to us from the start, anyway."

The door slid open, revealing two figures of porcelain doll beauty. "Tsuki," The Lady with ocean-blue eyes greeted tenderly. "My beautiful Tsuki." She sat on the other side of her, opposite of Toshio. "I am Amaya, coming from the Inu-youkai as well, but more of a cross-breed from other inu types, that's why my eyes are blue."

The older golden-eyed man chuckled. "As if a little girl could understand you, my mate." Then he shifted his gaze on her. "If this night is for introductions—finally!—then I am Tadashi, cousin of the Great Inu-daiyoukai of the West, and serving in his court as the Royal Chief in the Scholarly Department."

Unable to understand any of their words, she merely tilted her head to the side, and repeated, "Tuki."

Laughter. Rich and real. Happiness suffused the air inside her room. "Yes, Tsuki. I am your mama now, my mate is your papa, and Toshio would be your onii-san." She patted her unruly blue-black hair, her eyes tearing up.

Tadashi went to his mate. "Now, now, do not add anymore sadness in Tsuki's heart."

"After almost dying to give birth to our son, and they informed me that I'd probably never be blessed with another child…I grieved. And now, after so long, I now have her."

Toshio took Tsuki's small hands. "Tsuki...say Mama."

Looking at him, she blinked for long time before whispering. "Mama."

Amaya grinned through her tears, enveloping her two children in a warm embrace. Tadashi smiled at the sight they made, and hugged them tightly in his strong arms.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

 **11 years later...**

Tsuki read a book the entire ride to the Western Fortress, unable to stop herself from such an interesting story, and she didn't even realize that they had already arrived.

The window of the palanquin opened revealing the face of her mother who levelled her with a fond gaze. "Oh, Tsuki. You are going to hurt your eyes, reading in the dark like that. And are you not dizzy reading at a moving ride?"

She smiled sheepishly at her mother. "I'm sorry, mama."

Lady Amaya just rolled her eyes. "Come on out now. You do not want to miss your brother's ceremony."

Tsuki smiled, savoring the wind once she got out of the palanquin with the help of her personal servant named Akina. She wore her hair up, elaborately braided and decorated with red cherry blossoms, while her petite body was clad in yellow and purple kimono.

They entered the palace's wide courtyard, amazed at the decorations of the surrounding, and at the beauty of the palace itself. Elevated by two flights of stairs, the palace stood high and mighty, a structure worthy for the Great Inu General.

Many youkai sat on the mattresses laid along the courtyard, while the court officials stood beside the throne of the Lord of the West, situated on the elevated porch of the palace.

Her mother tugged her to the side, nearest to her brother's seat. "Oh, there is your onii-san!"

Tsuki smiled encouragingly at her brother when he turned to look at them.

Then a loud sound of the gong resounded throughout the courtyard signaling the arrival of the Western Lord. All of them folded themselves into a respectful kneel and a bow. Prostrating themselves to the alpha.

But then, something tickled Tsuki's ear, and when she turned her head, she saw a butterfly of white and red flying above her. Distracted, she gazed and gazed at the free creature, and wondered what kind of youkai it was.

Slipping quietly away from her mother and the courtyard, she followed the flight of the beautiful creature around the Western Fortress until a pale and slender hand grabbed the butterfly a little roughly.

Tsuki gasped in surprise and indignation at such a rough treatment of a fragile creature. She lifted her gaze at the person and found curious golden eyes looking back at her. "Is this yours?"

She shook her head. "No, it belongs to the wind."

The inu-youkai blinked at the statement. "The wind is not a person so how could it have any possession?"

"Have you talked to the wind before?"

"I haven't. But that would be a foolish thing to do," he replied, freeing the butterfly in his palm.

Tsuki craned her neck to the escaping butterfly, and retorted, "You never know. The wind might have a spirit too."

Tilting his head to the side, he remarked, "You are human. What would a human girl do in the Western Fortress?"

She shifted her gaze at him. "Then, why are you here in the royal palace?"

He reared back, narrowing his golden-eyes at her. "Only I can ask questions. Answer me quickly, human."

Pursing her lips, she replied, "I am here to participate in the ceremony of my onii-san's presentation as the Top Scholar for this year."

He raised a brow at her. "How could I believe that?"

Glaring at him, she told him, "Whether or not you believe me is up to you. But I can't just watch someone steal from the palace." She pointed towards the package of food in his hands. "I am going to call the palace guards."

Stunned at her boldness, he scoffed, "You dare to accuse _this_ Sesshomaru of thievery?"

"Being a silver inu-youkai does not exempt you from the rules. The Lord of the West rules us fairly, it is only right to treat the property of his palace with respect and dignity," she replied, her posture and words an echo of her noble upbringing.

Disbelief crossed Sesshomaru's face when she called out to the palace guards, and Tsuki rejoiced at his expression, until he yanked her hand and took off to avoid the guards who heard her voice.

Faster than her brother, or father, he managed to dodge the guards in a flash, but his face was contorted with worry. Breathlessly, she followed him inside a beautiful pavilion. The door closed behind them with a thud, then, he tugged her against the wall.

"Are you truly ignorant of my identity?" He asked her, not even out of breath.

She was panting, sweat dripping across her forehead. She skewered him with a glare. "Why? Who are you?"

Blinking at her in surprise, he replied without heat, "I am…Sesshomaru."

"So?" She raised her brows at him arrogantly.

"You should be afraid of who I am."

"Are you the heir of the Western Lord?" She challenged, straightening her spine. Before he could reply, she said, "I don't think so. For if you are, you need not fear the palace guards. You really were a thief!"

A small smile threatened to ruin his rather-solemn expression, but when she scowled at the sight of his budding amusement, he gave up the fight, and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "You are rather feisty for a little girl."

Huffing indignantly, she tried to raise herself even further. "I am no longer a girl!" Her protest only met a mocking gaze from him.

"Truly?"

"I am only thirteen-years of age!"

He plucked a leaf from her elaborate up-do, and replied, "I would be three-hundred and one soon. Your meager existence is nothing, but a mere blink."

Offended at his mockery, she tried to turn away, and out of the pavilion. But he stopped her with a touch on her shoulder. "Do you wish to know about the food in my possession?"

When she hesitated, he pulled her quite gently this time out of the pavilion and deeper into the fortress. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the recipient of the food you said I stole."

"Thievery is not a laughing matter, young lord."

"I never said it is. But these are mine."

"Do not lie," she countered vehemently. "Those food are rare. Only offered to people who would be presented this morning for their scholarly advancement."

Ignoring her anger and honorable words, he walked faster until they reached the northing wing. The place was still developing, thick forest still graced the land area. They walked for quite some time before halting in front of a make-shift hut.

Squinting to get a good look inside, Sesshomaru's solemn face broke into a full smile. He gestured for her to inspect the hut. With one last distrustful look at him, she entered and gasped at what waited inside.

Sesshomaru followed her, opening the food packages and laying in down for consumption.

"A dragon!" She exclaimed. "A _two-headed_ dragon!"

He enjoyed her surprise, but wondering at her lack of fear. The baby dragon ignored them, eating to its hearts content. "This is Ah and Un. You may pet them if you are not afraid."

"I am _not_!" Cautiously, she bent down to touch the tiny creature. Ah Un jerked, sniffing delicately at her raised hand. Looking at their master for permission, the duo bumped their noses at her tiny hand. She giggled, her face bright with glee.

Sesshomaru looked at the dragon and the human girl, interacting as if they came from the same species, and despite his solemn expression, he was delighted within.

Finally, someone to share his enthusiasm with. Despite the alliance of the West to the North, both remained aloof with each other, and his father did not have fondness for dragons so once he came by a dragon egg in one of his trips outside the palace, he immediately seized it and prepared for its home.

Their earlier arguments forgotten, they stayed with Ah Un until the sun rose high in the sky, indicating noon time. They walked back to the Palace Hall in a comfortable silence.

Sesshomaru's elven ears twitched upon hearing a hysterical voice of a woman. They reached the Palace wing, and the ocean-blue eyed inu-youkai caught sight of them. "Tsuki!" She exclaimed, rushing towards them.

Tsuki met her mother's worried fussing, calming her and apologizing for her prolonged absence. She turned at Sesshomaru, only to find him gone. "Where have you been?"

"I was with...never mind," she mumbled. _He is really fast!_

"Let us go home and eat some lunch," she said, gripping her hands in hers and leading her out of the Western Fortress.

Akina, her personal servant, jumped to open her palanquin. She smiled at the gesture, and with one last look at the palace, she entered inside.

 _Sesshomaru. I wonder whose House he belonged in?_

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

Sesshomaru stood above the palace gates, ignoring the soldiers stationed as a watch to the main entrance. _So she is Lady Amaya's adopted human daughter. The one she appealed to Father eleven years past. I should have known._

She'd been dressed like a royal, her kimono of yellow and purple, and the intelligence shining in her eyes. For a human, she acted like a noble. And because she was raised as one.

Gesturing for one of the guards, he ordered, "Send this letter to the House of Lord Tadashi, the Royal Chief Scholar, but say nothing of its origin."

The guard bowed and vanished to fulfill his command. _Tsuki. Lady Tsuki. Hnn. How could you not know this Sesshomaru?_

But after sending that letter, she would certainly know.

He wondered if they would meet again, or berated himself for wanting to see a human girl for another time.

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

Akina entered Tsuki's chamber, bringing tea with her. "Can't you sleep, my lady?" Laying down a letter on the table, she informed her. "A letter came for you. Do you know whose it from?"

Tsuki shook her head, taking out the letter from its envelope. She unfolded it, only to find a seal in the middle.

A seal belonging to the heir of the Western Lands.

Below the seal came a sentence so elegantly written, saying, _"Keep the two-heads of the far north a secret between you and I._

Tsuki's eyes widened, her heart thudded painfully in her chest, and she cradled the letter close to her. "Akina-chan..."

Alarmed at her reaction, Akina asked, "Why? What is wrong with you, Tsuki-sama?"

"I have made a grievous mistake," she lamented.

"A mistake? What have you done?"

Shaking her head, Tsuki replied, "You need not know." Sighing dejectedly, "Go on and sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Akina-chan. Leave me be."

When she was alone in her chamber, with only the candlelight as her companion, she laid the letter on the table again. _How could I not know that Sesshomaru is the heir of the Western Lord?_

Offending him, insulting him, and...accusing him. She'd been lucky not to die. _I should consider myself lucky if we do not cross roads again, Sesshomaru-sama._

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru was already planning for their reunion.

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **Date Posted:** 07/17/15

 **Word Count:** 3425

 **Prompt:** N/A


	3. A Vow

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. _Kagome is Tsuki._ When the story brings you **Further into the Past** , Kagome would be addressed as **Tsuki** there, okie?

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Vow**

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Feudal Era...**

The youkai guards threw Kagome inside a prison cell roughly. She grunted at the impact of hitting the cold stone ground. There were no lights except for a tiny barred window that allowed a little moonbeam in, but it was too high for her reach.

The darkness, coldness, and stillness of the cramped square space brought indescribable fear in her heart. She felt like she'd been here before. _I'd never been claustrophobic, but why do I suddenly feel terrified of being inside a confined place?_

Visions, that had been visiting her mind lately, flashed before her eyes again.

 _Wooden Coffin._

 _Her constricting breathing._

 _Imminent death._

 _Pain. Lots of it._

Kagome scrambled to the steel door, screaming, "Let me go! Please. Please. Please!"

She shook her head, clawing at her throat as if some invisible fist were gripping it tight. _Why do I feel like this?_

Golden eyes invaded her mind, but instead of seeing Inuyasha's, she saw his brother's. _Sesshomaru-sama, please help me._

But for three nights, she stayed alone in prison with little water and food.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

A blast of cold water woke her up from her restless slumber, Kagome struggled away from the arms gripping her. Stronger than her, they dragged her into what looked like an interrogation hall. _A dungeon._

Forcing her into a rusty seat, they tied her hands together behind her back, and tilted her face upwards. "Ready, human?" The youkai mocked, holding up the red hot steel that would be used to brand her forehead.

Kagome spat onto his face, sneering. Testing the tightness of her bonds, she fisted her palms, centering her _reiki_ there and readying for an attack.

The youkai gripped her cheeks securely, and with unnecessary force since she was too weak. Physically. Especially after days of imprisonment. "You arrogant miko! I would carve _criminal_ on your forehead. After all, they never mentioned _what_ I should brand on you. I decide then, eh?"

Closing her eyes, she felt her _reiki_ react, but before she could release her holy power, a familiar voice interrupted from the door. "Stop!"

Stomping inside the dungeon room, Jakken yelled once more in an out-of-breath voice, "By the order of the Lord of the West, release the Shikon Miko!"

The youkai retreated, glaring the imp-youkai. "What do you mean "release"?

"Don't be an idiot! Release her back into the _Ten No_ Hall! The Head Miko, Michi, is waiting for her outside!"

Kagome exhaled in relief, but wondered inwardly. _Why did you save me, Sesshomaru? I thought you wouldn't show me any mercy?_

The dungeons were in the lowest part of the prison castle, Kagome followed Jakken through intricate corridors and halls, until they reached the exit.

The sun blinded her for a moment, then she felt Michi's hands gently anchoring her up. "A carriage is waiting for us."

Kagome turned to her, asking, "Why did he stop my punishment?"

Michi shook her head. "We do not know. But you are ordered to enter his room tonight."

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru's Palace, watching the moon and the stars, losing herself to their beauty.

After a while, Jakken came towards her, clearing his throat to get her attention. "Sesshomaru-sama commands you to come inside, miko."

Slowly, she walked inside the palace and into his room. Instead of finding him asleep, he now stood beside the window. _He must have been watching me watch the sky all this time._

He did not turn to look at her, nor did he talk. Long moments of silence ensued, but curiosity made her broke the silence. "Why, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Lifting his gaze to the moon, he said in all arrogance, "I decided that I may have a need for you." Then added threateningly, "For _now_."

Kagome couldn't think of anything that she could offer him. She opened her mouth to ask, but he spoke first.

"You said you saw my memories."

Kagome nodded, although he wasn't looking at her. "I had visions of you when you were younger, and of a...girl."

Something altered in Sesshomaru's stance. He seemed less sure. _Nervous,_ even.

Kagome waited for him to say anything more, and when he didn't, she boldly inquired, "What is it you want, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He twisted away from the window, his golden eyes held an intensity she had never seen before. "For three nights, I did everything to verify that you were no spy, nor a conspirator."

Looking at him exasperatedly, she breathed, "I told you I'm not."

"I know. I need to be certain. For this task I would ask you to do is highly... _sensitive._ Significant. Very much so." _I never thought he could rant._

"You can trust me, Sesshomaru-sama."

His golden eyes flashing, he gritted, "Swear to me. On the pain of you death and the death of those you hold dear. Everything that would transpire from hereafter would be kept hidden from everyone else."

Compassion gripped Kagome's heart staring in the eyes of a much shaken Demon Lord. "I swear, Sesshomaru-sama." Trying to lighten the mood, she added, "Every dirty little secret. I will not reveal it to anyone."

He did not relax, he became tenser than before. "I would permit you to look into my memories."

Surprised at this, she tried to clarify, "Your memories? Why would you...?

"Because there is something missing. A hazy sheet clouding my mind," he said. His ever-impassive mask crumpling a little, different emotions played across his handsome face. "I feel ashamed for forgetting when I vowed to remember forever."

 _Youki_ swirled restlessly around them, then he looked down at the floor with his wide frustrated eyes, and told her, "I need to recover my memories, fix all the cracks, and..." Seemingly lost inside his _heart_ , he shared, "Whenever I try to remember _her_ face, something hinders me. And over the centuries, I lost her...even in my memories."

Kagome strode in front of him, took his face in her hands, and vowed, "We will recover what you lost, Sesshomaru-sama."

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES ABOVE, BEFORE THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU. :)**

 **Date Posted:** 07/23/15

 **Word Count:** 1000

 **Prompt:** N/A

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Original Characters List**

Michi – Head Miko of _Ten No_ Hall. The priestesses in this temple are under the protection of the Western Land.

Lady Megumi – Mate to Lord Sesshomaru for six centuries.

Lord Satoshi – Father of Lady Megumi, member of Lord Sesshomaru's court, and a very powerful official.

Lord Oroshi – Minion of Lord Satoshi.

Lord Tadashi – Foster father to Kagome/Tsuki, Royal Chief Scholar, and cousin of Lord Toga.

Lady Amaya – Foster mother to Kagome/Tsuki and mate of Lord Tadashi.

Lord Toshio – Foster elder brother (onii-san) to Kagome/Tsuki.

Akina – personal human slave of Kagome/Tsuki though she is treated more like a family than a property.


	4. A Riddle

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Riddle**

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Feudal Era…**

The night sky is giving away to the rising sun, but neither of them slept. Sesshomaru stayed by the window, while Kagome perched at the end of his futon, staring at his unmoving figure, and wondering how they will both move forward when he wouldn't even talk to her.

A knock startled her out of her thoughts, she turned to look at Jaken who stared at her with scandalized eyes. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out except for a series of stuttering. _As if Sesshomaru-sama would touch a human._ Kagome rolled her eyes, pushing off the futon, and facing Sesshomaru's back, intending to bid her farewell.

"Jakken," Sesshomaru's voice pierced the awkwardness hanging in the atmosphere and stopped Kagome from saying her good-bye.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jakken asked cheerfully.

"Get the physician. Secretly," Sesshomaru ordered sternly.

Jakken's wide eyes beaded with tears. "Ar-are you fe-feeling unwell again, Sesshomaru-sama?"

A side-ways glare from Sesshomaru had Jakken scrambling away with an extravagant bow.

Kagome would have found the exchange between them funny if she wasn't so exhausted. After all, she just spent the last three days inside a dungeon and she felt like sleeping for a century. "I must also take my leave, Sesshomaru-sama."

He turned to face her for the first time since last night. "You will not."

She raised her brows at the vehemence in his voice. "But—"

Glaring, he strode towards her until he was close enough to touch. "Sit, miko."

Knitting her brows, she asked, "What for?"

"You are unwell. I would not have you dying before you fulfill your vow," he stared at her with his usual blank space, but Kagome will never forget the intensity he showed her the night before.

"You don't trust me," she stated with a sad smile. _Inuyasha was just like you, Sesshomaru-sama. He told it was miserable not being able to trust anyone._ "You think my vow is merely a sham."

"I trust no one."

Kagome sighed deeply, giving him an exasperated look. "How could I fulfill my vow if you would not trust me?"

He turned away from her, but she defiantly stopped him with a hand on his arms. Sesshomaru's _youki_ pulsed violently at the threat she posed, yet she held her ground. "You are overstepping your boundaries, miko."

"So are you," she retorted, eyes blazing. "I decided to help you out, but that doesn't give you any right to treat me like a slave."

He met her glare with his signature impassive eyes. "Miko." He warned.

"I could never fulfill my vow if you wouldn't let me, Sesshomaru-sama." She softened her voice, and pleaded with him, "Give me a chance." _The way I am giving you one._

He considered for a while, before straightening himself. "What do you propose, miko?"

Kagome smiled tentatively at him. "A compromise."

A small knit marred Sesshomaru's forehead. Kagome pushed forward, saying, "I am going to give you a riddle. Guess it right, I will follow you around and move at your pace. Guess it wrong, you have to give me the benefit of the doubt."

Sesshomaru _actually_ frowned this time. "How would doubt benefit you?"

Grinning slyly, she shrugged, "That's just like saying you should trust me because you don't know me yet."

"It is foolish to trust someone I do not know."

"It is even more foolish to mistrust someone you do not know." She smiled up at him. "Just compare this with war. You need allies. So there is compromise involved and you got to trust your allies to an extent."

"Hnn. Very well," he huffed. "Speak."

Eyes glittering with mischief, which caused Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes at her, she said, "Here is the riddle: can cause all things in the world to go bright in a moment, and can cause all things to become dark in a moment. What is it?"

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"If it's too easy, then you should have no problem with it, right? I will wait for your answer until tomorrow, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru stared at for a while, perhaps thinking of how she lost her mind, then he turned towards the sliding door. Before he left the chamber, he said, "Wait for the physician here. Jakken would escort you back to the _Ten No_ Hall afterwards." Looking at her sideways, he warned, "You must not be seen."

Kagome watched the door slid close behind him and felt a sliver of hope.

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Further into the Past...**

It'd been a week since Tsuki met the heir of the West, Sesshomaru, but every day she was still waiting for soldiers of the palace to show up at their house to punish her for disrespecting him.

As the night fell, the servants prepared the dinner of their family in the dining hall. Tsuki tried inviting Akina to sit with them, but she would always decline politely. She loved her like a sister despite knowing of Akina's status as a human slave girl.

But for Tsuki, everyone should have equal rights. So she treated everyone of different species—may it be youkai or human—and whatever status they may belong in, with utmost respect.

Akina yanked her towards the dining hall. "They are waiting for you, Tsuki-sama."

Tsuki smiled, and told her, "Go to the kitchen, Akina. I had the cook prepare your favorites!"

Eyes widening, her personal slave said, "You shouldn't have!"

But Tsuki only grinned in response before joining her adopted family inside for dinner. "Good evening, mama, onii-san. But where is papa?"

Lady Amaya smiled fondly at her. "He would join us in a minute, dear one. Have a seat."

Toshio nodded at her. "How is your day, Tsuki?"

"I did a lot of reading, onii-san." Shooting a guilty look at her mother, she admitted, "Unfortunately, I did not finish my embroidery."

Her elder brother chuckled, although he tried to mask it with a cough. Lady Amaya mock-glared at her and Tsuki just smiled sheepishly at her.

The door slid open, revealing her father. "Oh, Tadashi, we are so hungry. Good thing you're here now."

He smiled at them, softly kissing Tsuki on the forehead. "Let's eat, then. I can't bear to see my daughter starving."

They laughed, but the three of them saw through Lord Tadashi's calm façade. After eating a few bits, Tsuki ventured, "Papa, why is your face full of worry?"

Laughing softly to himself, Toshio asked weakly, "You saw through it?"

"Is something amiss, father?" Toshio asked worriedly.

Toshio sighed deeply, letting the calm façade fade, and allowing them to see his anxiety. "I was commanded to report to the Palace earlier."

Heart thundering in her chest, Tsuki wondered if the heir of the West was truly offended with her. _Will Sesshomaru-sama punish my insolence?_ "What for?"

"Well, there are two news. Which one would you like to hear first: the good or the bad?"

"Bad first," Lady Amaya decided. "That way, we have a fall back later. The good news could lift our moods."

A laughter full of relief shook the table. "Now, I know where you children get your humor."

Waving them away with a hand, she said, "Quickly, Lord Tadashi. The bad news! Let's get it over with."

Eyes warm, Tadashi shared, "Well, Lord Toga is quarreling with his son for he found out that Sesshomaru-sama had hatched a dragon and have hidden it in the North Wing of the Fortress!"

"Oh dear. That is so bad, indeed. Where did he find a dragon egg?" Lady Amaya exclaimed.

Tsuki bowed her head, stirring her soup absent-mindedly. _He found it while travelling. He told me so._

"It turns out that Sesshomaru-sama went out of the Fortress before. In his journey, he found it stashed in some cave without its mother," Lord Tadashi replied.

"He should have returned it, papa!" Toshio piped in.

"Indeed. But the heir had always been fond of dragons, so it is not surprising that he immediately coveted an abandoned egg!"

"What did Toga-sama need you for then?" Lady Amaya inquired.

"What for? I stood in the middle of two powerful inu-youkai, trying to keep the peace, and being a good diplomat. But those are stubborn dogs!"

Tsuki giggled. "But you are a dog, as well, papa."

"Oh, Tsuki! The rule of instinct! You are fortunate for humans are not as compelled by instinct as youkai," her father said while pinching his throbbing temples.

"So with both of them arguing, the upcoming inu-youkai festival is in disarray! So we are scrambling for a truce between them."

"Aren't the inu-youkai festival attended by all the breeds? I read it is highly traditional and incredibly delightful!" Tsuki exclaimed, enthusiastic to experience what she had only read about.

"Indeed, Tsuki," Toshio said. "It is very significant. The Ruling Family must show its steadfastness during the entire month while each clans' representative are here in the Western Capital. That is why we must fix the issue between the Lord and the Heir."

"Basically, it is a celebration of the inu-youkai's gloriousness, and happens every one and a half century," Amaya added.

Tsuki nodded in understanding. "So father, what is the good news?"

From worried to twinkling, Tadashi told them in a theatric voice, "We were given an entire pavilion for the duration of the festival!"

Gasping with joy, Lady Amaya leapt from her seat to embrace her mate. "Oh, Tadashi! Staying in the Western Fortress! We will always get all the best things and best seats. This festivals bring so much crowd, but we do not need to squeeze ourselves with them!"

Unbeknownst to them, Tsuki's spirit plummeted to the ground. _Sesshomaru-sama will be there. I can't face him after what happened! Oh no. This is the worst news._ "Why is it so important to live there, mama?" She asked, hoping to persuade them.

"Oh, Tsuki. The festivals were a riot," Toshio answered dryly. "So much crowd, so little space. There are stalls, shows, dancing, singing, and everything merry happening. So the past Lords decided to provide a system. Limited number of notes would be sold per day in order to enter the Fortress and enjoy the activities."

"If we live there, we get to experience all the activities for an entire month!" Lady Amaya clasped her hands together. "When shall we move? A week before the festival?"

"No, my dear. Tomorrow morning. I am helping with the truce and also with the festival," Tadashi replied. "So, we would be staying there for almost two months."

"Oh, this is a great favor!"

"So sleep early, children. Tomorrow, we ride to the Western Fortress."

Tsuki stared at her parent's with deflated heart. She could almost see her impending doom.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

The next day, Palace servants greeted them and lead them to their pavilion which incidentally was _the pavilion_ where Sesshomaru took her when they were hiding from the guards.

Tsuki glanced around their new home for two months, wondering if she would meet prejudice here as she did before. Despite being acknowledged by the Lord of the West, being a human among the youkai world was quite intimidating. But she never let it get to her. After all, the adoration of her family was all that matters.

"Ma, I'll just look around," she informed her mother who was busily directing the servants on where to put their things.

Lady Amaya nodded, saying, "Be back for lunch, dear one."

She wandered around, but something tickled her neck. She turned to look, only to find a butterfly attached on her skin. "Hello there!"

"Who are you talking to?" A deep, neutral voice startled her into a loud gasp. "I didn't mean to startle you. It slipped by mind that human senses are dull. I do not usually deal with your kind."

Tsuki recovered herself, twisting to look at the voice talking to her. "Sesshomaru-sama."

"You are much docile than before," he observed with a hint of amusement.

Sapphire eyes widened a little. "I am very sorry for displeasing you, my lord."

He stalked closer to her. "Why have you entered the Fortress this time?"

"My father, the Royal Chief Scholar, Lord Tadashi, was called by the Lord of the West. And by your father's order, we moved in a pavilion until the end of the festival."

"Father did?" He asked in an unbelieving tone. "He wishes for a truce, but he wouldn't allow my dragon to stay. He favored your family because he needed Lord Tadashi's instruction on what to do next."

"Perhaps, you should talk more calmly with your father," she suggested without a thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. "Do not tell me what to do."

Tsuki backed away at his menacing voice and posture. "I would not dream of dictating you, my lord," she explained. "I am merely giving an opinion."

"I did not ask for yours, little girl," he retorted firmly with a hint of vehemence.

She blinked at him in surprise. "You _are_ the heir of the West."

He raised a brow at her statement, but did not comment any further.

"You would lead the West, someday. A wise leader must know that thoughts and ideas of his subjects must never be ignored."

She watched Sesshomaru's impassive face, but his golden eyes blazed with intensity. He took a step towards her, drawing himself up to his full height, which was incredibly huge for a thirteen-year-old like her, but she held her ground and met his gaze. "Are you implying that I am foolish?"

Tsuki shook her head rapidly and tried to placate him. "You have, again, taken my words out of context, my lord. The festival is merely a month from now. The ruling house must not show any divide within itself, or other houses might take advantage."

A flicker of respect lessened the menace in his eyes and Sesshomaru looked down at her with mock amusement. "You are quite astute for a human. Perhaps, I must take you as my personal adviser."

Afraid of offending him again by declining, Tsuki chose to agree with him for now. "If I may ask, my lord. Why would you choose an inexperienced subject such as myself as an adviser?"

Sesshomaru heard his father praising the Royal Chief's Scholar family for their loyal services, but he'd always been skeptical. In his opinion, everyone had an ulterior motive. "Are you surprised for you are too young? Just a few minutes ago, you are sputtering big words to me." A condescending smile made Tsuki shiver with fear. "Young or old. Royal or not. All of you are the same. The only difference with age is that the greed is far greater. Just like you. Trying to impress me with clever words for a favor."

Tsuki glanced up at him, wanting to speak her mind, but debating carefully inside because she knew that she was walking on thin ice. Sesshomaru raised his brow inquiringly, challenging her with his condescending smile. So she allowed herself to speak freely, "I have no ulterior motives, except, perhaps the motive to help you. Lord Sesshomaru, as the future Lord of the West, you could not afford to possess such a cynical attitude."

He grinned and mock-admonished, "You are too bold, Lady Tsuki. You dare to _challenge_ my personal views in life?"

Bowing her head, she murmured an apology, "Please forgive my insolence, Sesshomaru-sama. However, as your chosen adviser, it is expected of me to give you some counsel. As it is what you wanted, isn't it?"

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

Sesshomaru did not know how to feel about Tsuki. However, she was the most interesting human he had ever encountered in his life. She was clever, defiant, and beautiful for a human, but she could be foolish for treating him this way. He could smell her fear, could see her frailty, yet she was still here, standing up for herself.

His golden eyes glinted at her question, knowing that she was leading him on a trap. She was doing this to show him that she can't be an adviser to him. _She is as shrewd as Lord Tadashi._ "You have shown far more defiance than I should tolerate, my lady."

Tsuki's eyes twinkled with something Sesshomaru could not read. "Perhaps, we could come into a compromise, my lord, to resolve our issues."

"A compromise?" He scoffed. She was disrespecting him, and yet she _dared_ to ask for a compromise. _Unbelievable._ He could not understand this girl. But his father once told him that there was no way to understand women. So he consoled himself with the knowledge that even the Lord of the West found women to be difficult.

"It is part of war tactics and strategies, my lord. A great leader must know how to sway negotiations in his favor."

Sesshomaru berated himself inwardly. His fondness for warfare activities was known throughout the palace, and Tsuki used that to get an advantage over him. Declining a compromise would be a poor decision for it may imply fear on his part. _She is truly intelligent and quite versed in tactics herself._ "You think you could manipulate this Sesshomaru?"

Tsuki raised a brow at him. Challenging. "Could I?"

A small smile stole upon his face before he could stop himself. "Very well, my lady. What are your terms?" He conceded.

"Since you asked, I would answer, my lord. I wish to present you a riddle."

Intrigued, but quite baffled, he inquired, "A riddle?"

"Yes, my lord. If you guessed right, I shall give you no more my advice and would even humble myself for my worthlessness, receiving whatever punishment you deemed right for all of my crimes against you. However, if you didn't, may you forgive and forget the things that transpired between us, so we could start once more without resentment on your part."

 _I do not even know if I could resent you. You proved far too clever than I first thought._ "Go ahead, then."

"Here is the riddle: can cause all things in the world to go bright in a moment, and can cause all things to become dark in a moment. What is it?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, a little insulted. "That is too easy."

Smiling, Tsuki asked him, "Do you know the answer, my lord?"

"The Ruler's Politics," the heir replied confidently. "As the Doctrine of the Elders have stated, 'Let the states of equilibrium and harmony exist in perfection and an order will prevail throughout the lands and all things shall be nourished and flourish.'"

As if talking to a foolish fellow, Sesshomaru continued, "A ruler must govern the lands with utter control of himself for he shall be the foundation of the land's stability, and his honor would bring harmony and order to his people."

"You are saying Ruler's Politics—?"

Sesshomaru interrupted Tsuki, and spoke, "It could cause a brighter future for one moment, but it could also turn lives dark and lightless in another moment if a ruler is easily swayed and is without honor."

Tsuki sighed deeply, seemingly looking for courage, and Sesshomaru laughed inwardly. _She is endearing_. "I am very sorry, Sesshomaru-sama."

He wondered if she shall beg for mercy, and debated if he should grab the chance to demand something that would force her to stay by his side for he find their conversation entertaining. However, Tsuki spoke again, "The answer is not Ruler's Politics, my lord."

Rearing back in disbelief, Sesshomaru asked, "What do you mean?"

"The correct answer is...eyelids."

Insulted, he thundered, "Are you currently making fun of me?"

"I would not dare, my lord. However, there are two important points that have to be remembered. First, is the arrogance of knowing the answer. The other is the prejudice in using one's own norm to determine things."

Staring at her intensely, she continued, "This arrogance and prejudice will cover your mind in darkness. Open your eyes to take every details, for if you do not, you might miss everything that is important."

A long, tense moment passed between them, before Sesshomaru burst into a rare bout of laughter. This time, Tsuki looked insulted at his amusement, but he could not help himself. The defiance of this lady took him off-guard and he couldn't even find any trace of anger within him. He'd let her outmaneuvered her. This time.

"I am glad that you find me entertaining, Sesshomaru-sama," she gritted out. "It was nice meeting you." She gave a stiff bow before moving away, but he caught her arm and dragged her towards his personal space.

"You wish to show me how compromise is done, so I might do it with father, as well. The riddle is not merely to let my resentment go, but so you could show me the importance of compromise which includes listening well," he whispered.

Trying to maintain her dignity, she raised her chin. "Well, that is a good summary of our conversation. I shall take my leave, Sesshomaru-sama, please let me go."

"Only if you'd agree to wait for me at the backyard of your pavilion at moonrise," he watched the indecision on her face and let her go. "It is almost noon, my lady. Your family must be waiting for you."

Tsuki looked at him with a disgruntled expression before dashing away as fast as her human legs could take her. He turned away, towards the north wing of the palace, he shall prepare for their meeting later, and for the first time in years, Sesshomaru finally had something to look forward to with genuine enthusiasm.

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **End Notes:** Yes, I'm still alive. Thank you for the PMs and reviews you left while I was gone. Unfortunately, updates will remain sporadic. :( Anyway, enjoy!

 **Date Posted:** 10/18/15

 **Word Count:** 3700

 **Prompt:** N/A

 **Original Characters List**

Michi – Head Miko of _Ten No_ Hall. The priestesses in this temple are under the protection of the Western Land.

Lady Megumi – Mate to Lord Sesshomaru for six centuries.

Lord Satoshi – Father of Lady Megumi, member of Lord Sesshomaru's court, and a very powerful official.

Lord Oroshi – Minion of Lord Satoshi.

Lord Tadashi – Foster father to Kagome/Tsuki, Royal Chief Scholar, and cousin of Lord Toga.

Lady Amaya – Foster mother to Kagome/Tsuki and mate of Lord Tadashi.

Lord Toshio – Foster elder brother (onii-san) to Kagome/Tsuki.

Akina – personal human slave of Kagome/Tsuki though she is treated more like a family than a property.


	5. Sapphire Eyes

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sapphire Eyes**

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Further into the Past…**

Tsuki ate her lunch absentmindedly and eventually retired to her bedroom, worrying about the night to come. _Is it proper to meet a man without a chaperone?_ However, she could not resist the intrigue that surrounded Sesshomaru. She pictured him in her head—incredibly handsome with intense golden eyes and flowing silver hair, but also terribly condescending, hateful towards everyone. _Perhaps, his two-headed dragons are an exception to that. He looked very fond of Ah-Un._

She snickered to herself, yanking a book in front of her for distraction, but the words on the pages were bleeding together, turning into all of the conversations she'd had with Sesshomaru. Annoyed, she flipped the book closed and surrendered to her wandering thoughts. For hours, she painstakingly chose the clothing she would wear for moonrise, but when the time came, she was still unprepared and she convinced herself that all this nerves were merely due to the deceit she'd commit to her parents for meeting a boy behind their backs.

Putting on a brave face, she took a lamp to the pavilion's backdoor, and was greeted by an empty courtyard. With a frown, she truly stepped outside and looked around for the sight of silver hair and arrogant eyes. "How come he is not here?" She said aloud, her shoulders slumping. "Was he playing a prank with me?"

"I am too old for games, little girl," said a baritone voice behind her. Tsuki let out a little scream of surprise, the lamp falling from her tiny hand. Sesshomaru's quick reflexes saved the poor lamp, the fire inside extinguished from the abrupt movement and wind, and they came face to face under the rising moon.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Tsuki whispered, his golden eyes captivating under the full moon.

He broke their eye-contact first, looking down at their proximity and then at the lamp in his hand. "Leave the lamp, Tsuki."

Gaining some of her wits, she looked down at the lamp as an excuse to lick her dry lips. "I cannot see in the dark, my lord."

"I know, but _I_ can," he replied, handing it to her.

 _My older brother would kill me for meeting a man…at night….and now without any light._ But she did not want an argument between them so early in their meeting, so she left the lamp at the backyard, and followed Sesshomaru who had started to walk. After an uncomfortable silence, she ventured, "Why did you want to meet with me?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Well, _your reasons_ affects me, so I think I have the right to know. After all, I lied to my family about my whereabouts tonigh—"

"They do not even know you are gone," he stated with a bit of rebuke.

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "Only because I was fortunate that they were summoned during the afternoon, so I never had the chance to lie about tonight, but they might be back now!"

"They wouldn't." His voice were so assured, so Tsuki jogged and stepped in front of him with her eyes blazing.

"How could you be so certain?"

Raising a brow at her, he replied. "I was the one who summoned them. My servants would keep them occupied."

A small smile graced his face and he suddenly took a hold of her delicate arms, then yanking her for a run, just like the first time they met. They arrived at an unfinished castle in the north, Tsuki shook her head at Sesshomaru when his intent became clear. "No, Sesshomaru-sama! We should not enter."

"Why not?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"It's abandoned!" She said, her voice raised in agitation.

"Exactly. No one would care, then." He entered the ominous castle, slapping away the cobwebs with his hands, and guiding her way around the dark until they reached the lonesome tower of the castle. He stepped beside the tiny window overlooking the Western fortress, his face illuminated by the moon. Tsuki lingered beside him tentatively.

"Why is the castle abandoned?" She asked, her curiosity overcoming her apprehension of the place…and of his presence.

"A hundred year ago, a trusted minister of the court was in charge of the northern part of the fortress, and the fortification of the place indeed pleased my father. Until the discovery of his treachery," His eyes darkened, lips tightening in distaste. "If there is something my father and I agree with, it is how we treat treason. It is a sin we cannot forgive nor forget."

Intrigued, she leaned closer to him, her eyes showing childish interest. "What was his treason?"

"He was an informant. Selling secrets of the northern fortress to anyone who could afford to pay the price. He was tortured and paraded around the West, then he was killed while swearing that no information were leaked. Father did not believe him, he set fire to the northern fortress, destroying it and all of its passageway for renovation, but now, it is not much of a priority."

Tsuki nodded. "So this is your hiding place of sort."

"I do not hide. I am no coward!" He faced her, his brow knitting.

Eyes wide, she held up her tiny hands to placate him. "I meant no insult. I only thought that this is a place you can go to without anyone disturbing you. What I said was merely…badly phrased."

"Hnn." He turned back to the window without another word. Tsuki stared at him nervously, wary of his temper. "But you _are_ a coward."

Shocked at blatant insult, she reared back away from him and the window, going deeper into darkness. "How could you judge me so harshly, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I am not. It's an observation." He yanked a folded letter from his kimono, holding it up for her to see. "You had your servant, Akina, bring this letter for me this afternoon, hoping that I would cancel our meeting tonight." He stepped towards her, staring pointedly. "You thought I would deal out punishment for all of your insolence so you tried to bail out with _this_ pathetic letter."

In a moment of hurt, Tsuki pushed at his chest, her eyes beading with tears. "Yes, I _begged_ for forgiveness, but not because I was afraid of you, you arrogant youkai! If you are truly mad at me, my family would be implicated as well, and even if I am merely adopted, I am loved my entire life, and I would do anything for them, even grovel at your _smelly_ feet!"

Tsuki turned away from him, groping at the darkness and stumbling around down the staircase and into the door. She stomped away from the palace, braving the darkness in her haste to leave Sesshomaru and his stifling arrogance, but he suddenly appeared before her, blocking her way. She glared at him. "Let me leave and don't bother me again, _my lord_. After all, it is unbecoming for such a high and mighty brave heir like you to accompany a lowly human like me. Have a nice night."

He snatched her arm, stopping her from leaving, and Tsuki struggled against him. "Tsuki. Look at me." His authoritative voice made no room for disobedience. She threw him a dirty look. "I am…displeased when I received your letter earlier. You asked for forgiveness _and_ for me to forget you."

"You cannot forgive and forget?" She whispered, feeling the change of atmosphere too keenly.

Eyes smouldering, he leaned closer to her. "I forgive you, but forgetting you is not something I could give you, for now."

She broke the eye contact, confused and dazzled. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"How about you? Could you give me your forgiveness?"

She nodded without looking at him.

"May I see you again?" The tinge of hopefulness in his voice compelled her to look at him again. Tsuki nodded again, wondering if he could hear the erratic beating of her heart in her chest. "Come, let us go back."

Tsuki was silent the rest of the way back to the pavilion, but that was expected because Sesshomaru kept her cold hand in his the entire time. When they reached the courtyard, he released her hand and motioned for her to go inside. She bowed, wanting privacy for her thoughts, but before she could close the door, Sesshomaru spoke with a hint of amusement. "Tsuki."

She looked up at him questioningly.

A smirk graced his lips, his golden eyes dancing with amusement. "My feet do not smell." Then, he turned away and disappeared into the night.

Tsuki rolled her eyes, closing the door with unnecessary force. _His mood changes like the weather._

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Feudal Era…**

Sesshomaru sat behind a huge desk, reading scrolls after scrolls, and barking orders until his throat was sore. It was dull and utterly boring, but there was nothing that caused him joy for some time now. _Perhaps, I should pay Inuyasha a visit, taunt him that his miko is with me, then he'd give me a worthwhile fight._ He shook the pathetic thoughts away and sifted through the stacks of papers before him until he came across a white envelope with Kagome's distinct scent. Intrigued, he picked it up and unfolded the letter within.

 _Although weeds are not beautiful, they still have their uses.  
Humans,  
who are seen in the demon world as unworthy,  
are creatures with a heart,  
and it is beating strongly in their relentless pursuit  
of happiness and love._

Jakken entered the room, bringing another tray of scrolls for him, announcing loudly, "There are just so many scrolls, Sesshomaru-sama. And they came from the minister's office himself. That insolent fool!"

Sesshomaru ignored his retainer's ranting, laughing over the short but meaningful letter. _She certainly speak in riddles._ "Merely six lines, but delivered her admonishment well." Kagome, that strange miko, wished for him to know that despite the humans inadequacy in physical strengths against his kind, she was still deserving of recognition for her other talents, and respect for her diligence in life. He smirked while folding the letter. _I do not need to trouble Inuyasha, after all. His brother's miko is proving to be entertaining._

"Ar-are you choking again, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jakken asked, mistaking his mirth for something else.

He glared at the imp and had him scurrying away, remembering the riddle he received from her, and repeating it out loud to himself. "It can cause all things in the world to go bright in a moment, and can cause all things to become dark in a moment. What is it?"

A sudden piece of memory flashed behind his eyes and he heard a childish voice giving the same riddle. He pushed away from the table, his hands groping for something to hold on to, which made the scrolls tumble down. Sesshomaru felt his throat close, hearing the female child repeat the riddle in his ear over and over again. "Stop! Stop! Stop talking, insolent fool!" He fell on his knees, trying to take back control of his hearing.

He heard Jakken call his name, but he couldn't shake off the memory. Before he lost consciousness, the female child spoke with an air of nobility: "Open your eyes to take every details, for if you do not, you might miss everything that is important."

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes to the vision of Kagome hovering beside him, her brows knitted with worry. "Oh, you're awake!" She stated with obvious relief. He continued staring at her, wondering why she was here when he had not summoned for her. "You were mumbling something, I was going to wake you because it looks like you were having a nightmare," she explained their proximity with some awkwardness.

"Kagome." He said, knowing she would babble all night long if he would not stop her.

She did not listen. "Yes, I'm here. I thought something bad happened to you when Jakken told me you fainte—"

"Kagome, stop." He said more forcefully. She fell silent. "Your incessant talking is hurting my head."

She looked a little wounded, but remained silent, and taking a seat next to his bed.

"Who knew about the incident this afternoon?" He asked, sitting up to look at his surroundings.

"Uhm…the entire palace?" She replied like that was expected.

He closed his eyes in displeasure, knowing that he would certainly get a visit from so many people feigning concern. "Next time, keep it a secret," he ordered rather harshly.

"Wow! You're anticipating a next time," she replied sarcastically.

Without looking at her, he stood from his bed towards his armoire. "Perhaps, if you are doing your job, it would not happen again. This is the result of your incompetence."

She stood up from the seat, pointing a dainty finger at him. "Hey, you! How dare you insult me? I could have done something, but what are you doing? You are pushing me away, always going icy on me like a damn popsicle, so—"

"What is a popsicle?" He interrupted, tightening the furry robe around his body and facing her fully.

She glared at him, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "It's an endearment."

He raised a disbelieving brow at her. "You are furious at me, yet you call me by an endearment?"

Kagome gave him a fake smile, sarcastically replying, "Oh yes. Well, I am _the_ Shikon Miko, so I am so kind all the time, so angelic, and patient, like Mother Teresa."

He looked at her blankly, wondering why she was dragging her mother in their conversation. "Is that your mother's name?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, a shadow of a smile on her face. "No, it's not. Never mind that."

"Hnn." He raked his gaze at her outfit, before throwing a feminine furry robe at her. "I am going." He must put his thoughts into order before they speak.

She stared at the robe uncomprehendingly, before lifting her questioning gaze at him. "You are going…where? It's like the middle of the night!" He inwardly rolled his eyes at the concern. Did she think some big, bad monster could get to him in the dark? There was nothing to be afraid of, he was the monster. _I am truly a monster. I am even destroying myself with some child's voice speaking to me in my head._

Sighing, he decided to go for a fly. "Meet me at back of the palace at sunrise," he ordered, ignoring her protest. Before leaving the room, he turned to her, "Sleep here, so you do not need to go back to the _Ten No_ Hall. Use the robe to cover yourself. _No one_ must see you."

For hours, he stayed above the world shrouded by darkness, thinking over all the missing puzzle pieces in his memory and all the emotions that were running rampant within him for months. _Tsuki._ He murmured to himself. Why is that name so familiar and strange in so many ways? Who is she in his life and why can't he fully remember her?

Tsuki.

Tsuki.

Tsuki.

Blue eyes.

He blinked. Yes, he remembered her wide blue eyes, so expressive and secretive at the same time. Eyes that he cherished so deeply. Eyes that were staring at him with sadness because he had forgotten. When the sun peeked in the sky, he turned back to the palace with a decision made. He could not put this off any longer, he _needed_ to remember.

He found her stepping out of the palace, her face hidden by the furry robe, and muttering to herself, "Where is he? Is he playing around with me, to try and keep me on my toes?"

Knowing that no one could see him, he rolled his eyes at her inability to pick up his presence because of being too distracted with her ranting. "I am too old to play games," he spoke from behind her.

Her reaction caught him off-guard, sparks of pink flew from her as she turned around to face him, but her feet caught something in the courtyard and she almost tumbled down if not for his quick reflexes. His arms were wrapped around her waist, their eyes locking, and a sudden flood of memories made him froze. _I have been in this situation before, except it was moonrise instead of sunrise._

Kagome broke their connection, stepping away from him awkwardly, and her hands straightening her slightly rumpled clothes. She cleared her throat, her blue eyes looking anywhere but him. He flicked his gaze at the abandoned robe. "Pick your robe, Kagome."

The arrogance in his voice seemed to bring her back to her old self. She stooped down for the robe and glared at him as she straightened. "Don't sneak up at me like that!"

He wanted to roll his eyes, again, but he didn't. Instead, he started walking past her. "I do not sneak. Your senses are just dull."

She huffed behind him, but followed. "So, why do we have to wake at such ungodly hour?"

He did not understand her wordings well, like always, but he caught the underlying meaning, most of the time. "It is not _that_ early. Stop your whining, miko."

"Popsicle, again," she muttered under her breath. "I'm tired and hungry and you want me to walk around with this robe above my head."

 _She never stops talking._ On impulse, he turned to catch her arm, yanking her for a run. She squealed and held on tightly, her heart thundering loudly in her chest, but finally, she did not speak. When he stopped in front of an old castle in the northern fortress, he released her arm. She wheezed, glaring at him. "You're right. I do not have your macho qualities, which means I could not run as fast, and—oh!" She stopped mid-rant, her eyes widening at the sight of the castle.

He watched her expression, his heart beating more forcefully in his chest. _She saw something. A piece of a puzzle?_ She took a step forward, her hands caressing the massive doors with wonder, before she pushed it open. She entered without waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he followed silently behind her.

They reached the lone tower, gazing at the western fortress in the tiny window. "You were here…with _her._ "

He stepped beside her. "Tsuki?"

She nodded, asking sympathetically. "What can you remember about her, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I remember her sapphire eyes…and recently, her childish voice," he replied, trying to push farther into his head, but it felt like meeting a barrier. "What else can you see?"

Closing her eyes in concentration, she breathed deeply. "I could see and hear your conversing, but I could not see her face."

Suddenly desperate to remember what she looked like, a girl who held a huge part of him in her hands, he gripped Kagome's shoulders. "Focus, Kagome. Try to see!"

Kagome was surprised at his vehemence, but followed his plea. "What? Do you see now?"

She shook her head. "I can't, Sesshomaaru-sama. It's like hitting a barrier!"

He shook her shoulders aggressively. "You're a miko, you could break through this barrier."

She tried to get away from him, but he kept tightening his grip. "Sesshomaru! You're hurting me!"

"You have to see!" He roared, as if he could bend her power with his will.

"Well, you have to remember!" She yelled back, her eyes gleaming with emotion. "I'd never seen anyone's memories before. You are the first! I am trying, Sesshomaru-sama, but it's difficult."

"You _are_ useless!" He spited out, letting her go roughly.

Tears beaded her eyes and she yelled at him, "How could you say that? Well, you know what? You are useless, too. Powerful Sesshomaru—ha! You can't even remember your own memories!" She glared at him, her chest heaving, then she stomped away from him and the castle.

He watched her from the windows, before turning into a ball of light and appearing in front of her. "Kagome."

She glared at him. "I'm leaving. Do you hear me? I'm not helping you! Do you even know the answer to the riddle I gave you?" She paused for a bit, seemingly frustrated by his intent and blatant staring. She threw up her hands in anger. "You know what? I don't care! I just-I'm going!"

"Kagome," he repeated, staring at her wide eyes.

"What?" She snapped at him, anger making her flush red.

Sesshomaru's heart suddenly missed a beat, his brain belatedly making a comparison. The same sapphire eyes adorning Kagome's face were the ones that hunted his dreams. _How could I not make the comparison before?_ "Why do you have Tsuki's eyes, Kagome?"

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **Date Posted:** 01/05/16

 **Word Count:** 3300

 **Prompt:** N/A

* * *

 **Original Characters List**

Michi – Head Miko of _Ten No_ Hall. The priestesses in this temple are under the protection of the Western Land.

Lady Megumi – Mate to Lord Sesshomaru for six centuries.

Lord Satoshi – Father of Lady Megumi, member of Lord Sesshomaru's court, and a very powerful official.

Lord Oroshi – Minion of Lord Satoshi.

Lord Tadashi – Foster father to Kagome/Tsuki, Royal Chief Scholar, and cousin of Lord Toga.

Lady Amaya – Foster mother to Kagome/Tsuki and mate of Lord Tadashi.

Lord Toshio – Foster elder brother (onii-san) to Kagome/Tsuki.

Akina – personal human slave of Kagome/Tsuki though she is treated more like a family than a property.


	6. The Noble and The Lowly

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Chapter 6: The Noble and The Lowly**

 **Feudal Era…**

Kagome was taken aback, not only by Sesshomaru's question, but of the emotions he displayed by asking. He was stiff, his head titled sideways with blazing eyes as he stared at her wide blue orbs. He was alarmed and this was setting off his animalistic instincts. "What do you mean, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wind him up further.

He took a deep breath, seemingly fighting for control. "Tsuki," he whispered so softly, Kagome strained her human ears to hear. "I remember her eyes. Everything else is unclear except for her eyes. The same sapphire blue eyes that you possess."

Kagome felt self-conscious because of his staring. She may be young, naïve, but definitely not blind. In the modern world, Sesshomaru could probably pass up as a supermodel, because he was unbelievably handsome, he was almost _pretty_. All his staring made her want to fan herself. _Stop it, Kagome! Stop! Stop! Stop!_ "Well, a lot of people could have sapphire blue eyes. It's all about genetics, Sesshomaru-sama," she explained, congratulating herself for sounding reasonably calm and not breathless.

Sesshomaru's brow knitted in confusion. "Genetics?"

She fumbled at that, berating herself for bringing up modern knowledge—again—in her "past" conversations. "I mean, it depends whether your parents, or ancestors for that matter, have the same eyes as well…because they can pass it to you, and you can inherit it."

He kept his silence and continued staring at her for a while, then shifted to the simple castle they visited. "We would do it again," he declared.

"Do what?" She asked, bemused.

"Visit the places where we spent time together. It brings back memories." His eyes looked faraway, like he was travelling in the past inside his head. "Such as this castle, it was unfinished and abandoned before when we visited," he mused.

"Hmm…you remember the places?"

He gazed at her again, seemingly pulled from wherever he'd been in his memory, and he looked quite irritated with himself. "Not all of them." After a moment of thoughtful silence, he announced, "Let us go." He started to walk before stiffening, his posture alert. She took a step forward to ask him what was wrong, but the two distinct pulse of youkai aura made her miko power tingle.

He turned to her, his eyes no longer possessed the vulnerability of Sesshomaru who longed for Tsuki, he looked at the robe folded over her arms meaningfully. She nodded her understanding and pulled it over her head. He resumed walking and she obediently lagged behind, some two steps away, and for once she was grateful for some protection.

They silently treaded the path until they crossed ways with the two youkai. Kagome bowed her head and curtseyed respectfully when the two men stepped in front of them to greet Sesshomaru. Then she remembered that curtseying was a western tradition not yet known around Asia at this era. _Great, draw more attention to yourself, Kagome!_ She clenched the robe around her tighter, keeping her head bowed, but the surprise in their aura made her curious.

"Sesshomaru-sama," they greeted in unison, their voices deep, but a little scratchy. _Men wearing precious clothing, must be ministers?_

Sesshomaru seemed reluctant to acknowledge them, but the two did not seem to notice, and he grated out in his usually controlled voice, "Lord Satoshi, Lord Kato." But that was all he gave then and proceeded to walk, but one arrogant voice stopped them.

"Can you not sleep once more, Sesshomaru-sama?" He questioned, his mocking tone barely hidden.

Sesshomaru stood beside them now, and Kagome was being scrutinized by the other silent minister as she stood rigidly behind Sesshomaru. "Do not be so concerned about my sleep, Lord Satoshi," he replied, his voice smooth—taunting. "We both know you, yourself, do not rest even at night for…you work so hard."

Lord Satoshi cackled. "Oh, my lord, of course I retire as well."

"Hnn." A pause, which was probably measured, came from Sesshomaru, then he spoke, "Do you? With all that you have corrupted from the royal treasury, all the alliances you paid to keep, and all the important scrolls you keep from me…" He glared at them sideways, animosity radiating from him. "Such a busy life you lead, and yet you still find time to sleep?"

The other minister, Lord Kato, sputtered several protests and exclaimed, "Sesshomaru-sama! What are you saying? All of those years you have left the West, we managed it diligently until it has become as prosperous as it is today, and Lord Satoshi lead us to such success. So how could you accuse him of such without any evidence?"

"Oh, I would find evidences," Sesshomaru replied resolutely, his hand waving dismissively. "I advise you then, enjoy the power while you still can." Then he gestured for Kagome to follow. "Come."

Kagome followed stiffly, her hands shaking at the exchange she just witnessed, which made clutching the furry robe difficult. The erratic beating of her heart made it hard to control her holy power, but she did not want to appear threatening to them and start a physical fight for she knew within her heart how dangerous Lord Satoshi truly was. A sudden light stole her vision and she knew she was seeing Sesshomaru's memory…

 _Lord Satoshi…he met Tsuki at the palace garden, his smile full of malice and his eyes were crimson. "Who are you, flower?"_

 _Tsuki…her image was, as always, hazy, but from the sound of her voice, she was nervous at his presence. "I am Lady Tsuki, Lord Satoshi."_

 _His eyes glittered with mockery. "And_ _what_ _are you, little Tsuki?"_

 _She took a step back away from him. "Do you not know, my lord?" Even when afraid, her determination shown through._

 _A cackle, the kind of laugh evil villains possessed, erupted from his chest, and his hand shot out to grab her delicate, tiny arms._

Kagome was pulled back to the present when Lord Satoshi shouted after them. "Who is your company the last night, my lord? We learned that a lady was inside your chamber for the entire night and here you are with her, taking leisurely walk early in the morning?"

She was still a little dizzy from the memory that she had seen, but she forced herself to raise her head in order to see Sesshomaru's face. She was certain he would not let Lord Satoshi's audacity pass. Then she realized that perhaps the reason he told her to sleep inside his chamber for the night while he slipped away undetected was intended to spread a rumor. _Did he use me for his political wars?_ She thought glumly. _When will I find someone who would_ _not_ _befriend me for a favour?_

"Now you concern yourself of the women gracing my bed?" Sesshomaru's eyes were positively glacial and the small smile on his lips did not soften his look, it highlights the coldness seeping from him. _Good comeback! If only it wasn't at my expense._ Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

A small blast of livid aura exploded behind her and Lord Satoshi replied, "It is my concern if it is insulting to my daughter. You never once touched the Lady of the West since your mating night and here you are, bedding whor—"

"I'd stop you there," Sesshomaru interrupted, his eyes remained cold but now with a touch of mockery. "This woman here has quite a temper."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He bellowed in outrage, Kagome was almost compelled to put her hands over her ears.

"I am the Lord of the West, Lord Satoshi," Sesshomaru said, his aura flaring around both of them. "I am permitted— _expected_ —to have concubines. After all, you have a harem, do you not? So privileged…you. Acting like the king. Also, this woman you accuse of being without virtue is a miko." A smirk graced his lips. "So be careful, my lord. She might curse you."

He enveloped the two of them in his bright sphere of light, his hands curving around her waist to pull her closer to him. Then they were airborne, away from the ministers, and the tension, but upon arrival in front of the _Ten No_ Hall, a different kind of tension stole through her body. Sesshomaru's right hand pulled her even closer to his body while his other hand lifted her chin gently, his golden eyes searching her blue ones. "Tonight," he told her. "I would summon you tonight." Then he released her and transformed into a bright light again, leaving her reeling from the emotional ride she experienced terribly early in the morning.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at his palace, intending to change clothing so he could start the day. Although Lord Satoshi definitely provided him an early dish, and now standing outside his private chamber was his mate, Megumi. How coordinated she and her father was in irritating him in a span of minutes! Perhaps, they planned the verbal attack to infuriate him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed demurely in front of him, her innocent act made his skin crawl. "May I speak with you?"

Deciding that it was more troublesome if she cried the entire day for being ignored, he nodded once and entered his room where Jakken was laying clothes on his bed. The imp turned to greet him, eyes widening at the sight of the Lady of the West. He dismissed him with a pointed look. "Speak," he told Megumi once they were alone.

"I wish to inquire about the plans for the upcoming inu-youkai festival. As you know, its celebration was interrupted the last time due to…the war between the West and the Northern dragons. This would be—"

"What do you propose, then?" He interrupted briskly. _Your father already tested my patience, Megumi._ He thought, sighing deeply to himself.

"It is traditional for the Lady of the West to be in charge of this festival—"she continued, her head bowed but that serene smile on her lips irritate him to no end.

"Megumi," he interrupted, again. "Have you come all the way here to inform me of things I already have knowledge about?"

She lifted her head at his rudeness, her brown eyes hardening. "It's early in the morning, my lord, how could you bear such impatience?"

"Your father provoked me before you arrived, my lady," he retorted. "The upcoming inu-youkai festival is only a month away, and we both know that you have been arranging that for months. So why did you visit today?"

Her crimson-painted lips tightened. "I came to ask who graced your bed last night. A woman was seen attending to you after you lost consciousness, then you spent the night together, in this very room, without a single thought for me, _your mate_ ," she gritted out, her tone rising at the end of her tirade.

Sesshomaru would kill Jakken for letting the entire palace know about Kagome. He did not have time for such confrontations, but then, no one glimpsed her face so recognition was not a problem, and the furry robe he gave her concealed both her aura and her scent, though he did not tell her that.

He stared at Megumi, a beautiful inu-youkai with the most clear brown eyes he'd ever seen and yet there was nothing but hatred in his heart for her. What were the reasons behind his hatred eluded him, but he knew that she hurt Tsuki before, and he found that a good enough reason to make her pay. "Leave," he ordered, not bothering to comment on anything she said.

She screamed at him, her eyes glowing red. "Why do you always ask me to leave?"

"Do you really want to scandalize yourself further, Megumi?" He asked, eyes narrowing at her outburst. _Many are developing a habit of screaming at me._

"I merely want to stay by your side, Sesshomaru-sama," she wailed, her eyes returning to its brown hue, but tears replaced her anger. "Yet, you will not even visit me in my palace, forcing me to humiliate myself by visiting yours! Even a favour of a gaze, your voice—you withhold from me, and now you want me to stay blind when another takes my place beside you?"

"There is no yours, Megumi," he snapped, his eyes were the ones flashing red this time. The Lady of the West should have been Tsuki. Only her. "You never had a place by my side, and absolutely not in my heart." _Because even when my memories failed me, my love for her never faded._ "Now, leave, before I have you dragged away," he threatened, his patience forgotten.

She glared at him with hatred, her lips trembling in anger. "You can no longer avoid it, my lord. Your health is failing. It is known throughout the palace and soon to the entire land. The crown is weakening, and having an heir with me is the only way for you to keep it!" With a bare of her fangs, she dashed away.

 _And you want me to keep you by my side when power is your goal, even then?_ Then, suddenly, he questioned his memory of Megumi to that of Tsuki. _Why did my memories of Tsuki faded when I could remember everyone else so clearly?_

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **Further into the Past…**

Tsuki tuned out Akina's voice, recounting bits and piece of palace gossips, and in the palace, even one sneeze could create a scandalous story. She continued with her embroidery, wanting to please her mother by finishing at least one so early in the morning, and even though she hated stitch and needle, she still forged on to work. After all, she felt guilty for spending time with Sesshomaru without her parent's knowledge two nights ago.

Akina tapped the floor next to her embroidery stand. She looked up at her personal human servant questioningly. "Were you listening to me?" At the blank look on her face, Akina rolled her eyes dramatically. "I said Sesshomaru has a secret demoness!" The comic widening of her sapphire blue eyes made Akina nod rapidly and wiggle her brows. "I know! Who could have caught his attention?"

Tsuki lowered her eyes from Akina's delighted face and chatter. _He has another? And a demoness? Is that the reason of his silence for the last two nights?_ Sighing dejectedly, she continued with her embroidery, wondering if he had merely played with her. A sudden burst of anger made her stab the cloth harder, which in turn pierced the skin of her finger. "Ow!"

Akina gasped, cradling her left hand, and muttering that Tsuki's parents would sell her for this. Tsuki yanked her hand back and stood, still fuming. _Foolish Tsuki, you can never have Sesshomaru. You are a human!_

"What is bothering you, Kagome-sama?"

"Nothing, Akina. I would just take a walk." Without another word, she stomped out of the pavilion, lost inside her head. "Why do you even care, Tsuki?" She berated herself, looking over the lagoon just in front of the pavilion.

The appearance of the reflection of a black-haired man in the lagoon frightened Tsuki, she jumped back, her eyes wide. The said man stood on the other side of the lagoon, his light blue eyes intent on her. "Are you Lady Tsuki?" He asked politely, but emotionless.

She nodded and then he suddenly appeared beside her. "Someone who longed to see you again ordered me to give this gift to you," he declared, his eyes looking meaningfully at her.

"A gift?" She asked, surprised and flattered.

He held out a small parcel with elaborate ribbons towards her. For a beat, she was reluctant to take it, but he spoke again, "He told me that if you do not accept, he would give it to your father, so he could give it to you."

She reared back at that, her brows drawing close. "You said it was a gift, but he meant to use blackmail to force it upon me."

A small smile graced his rather rigid face. "He told me that you might say that, so he is offering a compromise, instead."

Intrigued, she asked, "What are his terms?"

"A gift for a gift. He would also accept something from you, if you would accept this," he said.

Thinking about it for a minute, she gently took the parcel from his hand. "How would I send my gift to him?"

"There is a celebration tonight which would allow him to visit you unnoticed," he replied, bowing respectfully at her. "That is all, my lady, I would be on my way."

"Wait! Would you tell me your name?" Tsuki asked, curious at the bearer of Sesshomaru's secret message.

"I am Hideo, my lady. Lord Sesshomaru's personal guard," he introduced, quite belatedly, and just vanished in front of her.

She immediately undo the ribbons, the folding, and found the gift in the middle. It's a handkerchief, embroidered with a red and white butterfly. A wide smile broke on her face as she hugged the silk to her chest. _He has not forgotten me._

Then a plan formed in her head, she must find a gift in the markets, one that would showcase the strength of humanity…and something that would make him think of her.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

* * *

Tsuki and Akina wandered around the market outside the Western fortress, looking for a gift, and never quite seeing something special, until they arrived in front of a plant shop. The vendor invited them inside, but only after seeing the patch of her family embroidered on the sash of her clothes, and informed them about all the plants. "Lettuce?" She inquired, knowing it was grown by humans.

"Yes, my lady. It has many uses, that plant," he said, taking the wooden vase with a tiny lettuce plant, readying to tell her about its history, but Tsuki interrupted.

"May I buy a rectangular wooden vase with newly planted lettuce seed?" She said politely.

He bowed, immediately fixing what she had specified and putting it inside a crate filled with intricate wooden carvings. She paid them and realized that Akina was not with her. Before she could look for her, a youkai ran towards her upon seeing her sash, "You are from Lord Tadashi's family?"

She nodded, and asked, "Why, sir?"

"Your servant, she was taken to Lord Satoshi's house in the city, accused of stealing," he informed her, shaking his head. "She is probably being tortured now."

She gasped in horror and pleaded with him, "May you take me to that house?"

He looked surprised, but a little reluctant. "Well, I could, but…"

"But?" She prompted.

"If you have anything…anything you can spare for me…"

Understanding dawned on her, and she pulled some jade from her purse. "Please, accept this, then."

Eagerness lightened his eyes and he gestured animatedly for her to follow him. Tsuki smiled at him, but sadness gripped her heart. _If I have no jade, he would not have helped me, not caring if my friend would die._

Once they arrived at the huge house, she handed him the crate of lettuce, and called out for some servants. But the house seemed empty until a harsh cry erupted from her right, she ran in that direction, and her heart broke at the sight of a battered Akina laying on the ground.

"Akina," she exclaimed, running at her side, gently lifting her face for her to see. "Are you all right?"

She straightened, her eyes blazing at the four youkai surrounding Akina and a lady servant at the right. "What are you all doing?" Raised by noble youkai family, her voice exudes authority and the patch embroidered on her sash kept them from answering back, or better yet, hurting her as she was human. "Even if a mistake was made, how can you hit a person like this?" She admonished, anger making her flush with knowledge of her pained friend, and also knowing that even if their heads were bowed, they would never truly respect her.

"What's with the noises?" An arrogant, authoritative voice broke the silence of the servants, and she turned to see a lady emerging from the house. The fading afternoon light did not diminish her beauty, it accentuated it. Curls of golden hair crowned a fair face with assessing brown eyes, the clearest brown she had ever seen, and lips painted with light red.

Tsuki faced her, bowing respectfully, and introducing herself, "Forgive me for my lack of manners. I am the adopted daughter of the Royal Chief Scholar, Lord Tadashi, Lady Tsuki."

A hint of disdain seeped into her eyes, but a look at her sash vanished it immediately. She looked up at her and offered, "I am Lady Megumi, daughter of the Minister of Provinces, Lord Satoshi," her gaze flitted on Akina, who was stll lying on the ground, crying. "Is she yours?"

Tsuki nodded and explained, "I heard that my servant stole your purse. There must be some misunderstanding…"

Megumi's loud voice interrupted her. "What are you all doing?" She bellowed, looking around at her servants. "Did I not asked you to find the truth? Who let you all hit her without a reason?"

The youkai men reared back at this, eyes widening, before one protested, "Did you not ordered us to hit her as viciously as we want as long as she does not die?"

But the lady in-waiting of Megumi bowed at her and admitted, "I am at fault, my lady. I told them to continue hurting her despite your order to release the slave."

Coldness enveloped her eyes, she countered, "You should not be apologizing to me."

The lady in-waiting turned to Tsuki, bowing lowly and apologizing, "Please forgive me, Lady Tsuki. It was because no matter how I asked her, she would not tell me which household owns her."

Megumi seemed satisfied with this and strode towards her until they were face to face. A smile graced her angelic face, and she spoke, "It is these ignorant people that do not know kindness," she pursed her lips and offered an advise. "However, you should know, my lady, that it is actually not easy to teach a lowly servant. This type of a small problem is not easy to change, so before she commits an even bigger mistake, you should sell her off."

Tsuki stopped herself from arguing with her logic, instead she focused in repaying whatever this household lost. "No matter what, the money that you have lost, I would have someone send it to—"

"There is no need," Megumi waved dismissively, smiling sweetly at her. "Since we have hurt a property of your household, I would consider us even."

The pain of her words hit Tsuki directly in the chest, wondering how hurt Akina must be right now, being ridiculed after taking hits from grown youkai men. This time, she could not stay silent. "My lady, she is not something that can be sold or bought. She is a friend and part of my family." She stared at Akina, the injustice that occurred because she did not have money in her pocket, and her clothing was not as colourful.

"What are you saying?" Irritation and confusion filled Megumi's brown eyes, but her smile never slipped.

Tsuki looked around her, and forged ahead, "There should not be a division between the noble and the lowly. However, there are the noble and the lowly in personality. I do not know how much you lost today, my lady, but how can it compare to the pain you caused in her heart?"

Megumi's smile finally slipped, disbelief was clearly written on her face, and then Tsuki stooped down to help Akina up, consoling her as much as she could. The deafening silence behind her made her felt a little better.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

* * *

Tsuki almost slumped on her seat during dinner, exhausted for searching the market the entire afternoon for the perfect gift, even dragging Akina along with her. "You look tired, Tsuki?" Lady Amaya remarked, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"I am fine, mother," she said, smiling. "Perhaps, it's because of living in a new place."

"Oh, you better rest early, my child," her mother said, patting her cheek affectionately. "Should I stay the night with you?"

She shook her head. "No, mama. Father would want you beside him tonight. It's a celebration all inu-youkai must attend."

Lady Amaya sighed. "I want you there with us. Our family felt incomplete without our little girl."

"Do not be sad, mama. If you go early, you can leave early and return to me quickly. So, you better attend now," Tsuki said, a cheeky smile lighting her beautiful face.

They laughed together at her logic and embraced each other good-bye for the night. Tsuki retired to her room, retrieving the painted box containing her gift for Sesshomaru, and checked to see if Akina was asleep, before leaving the pavilion to wander around for a while. She stood beside the lagoon once more, watching the reflection of the rising moon, and simply enjoying the peaceful silence.

"This is my father's favourite spot," a familiar voice spoke out of nowhere.

Tsuki nurtured a secret smile, before turning to the sound of the voice. Sesshomaru emerged from the shadow, looking over the lagoon as well, and giving her a small smile. "What do you have there, my lady?" He asked, his golden eyes glowing with mischief as he gestured at the crate in her arms.

She held it out for him. "It is for you, my lord."

He took it from her with a smirk, immediately opening the lid to peer inside, then upon seeing her gift, a bemused smile stole across his handsome face. "You are giving me a soil?"

Tsuki laughed merrily at that. "No, Sesshomaru-sama. It is a plant."

A brow quirked, his eyes alighted with interest. "Oh? What kind of plant?"

"You have to find out for yourself," she replied cheekily, a chuckle bubbling out of her at his mock-glare. Then she looked down at the barrel in his hand. "What is that?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her and he echoed, "You have to find out for yourself."

She pouted, a look that always got her what she wanted whenever she gave it to her family, and it made Sesshomaru's eyes glitter with an emotion she could not quite fathom. "What?" She prompted after a minute of intense staring from him.

He shook his head, putting down both the barrel and the crate in between them, and holding out his hands to her. "Tsuki, have you flown before?"

Eyes widening, she shook her head, equally excited and frightened at the thought of flying. He seemed pleased with her answer and when she placed her hands on his own. A cloud accumulated below them, a gust of wind caressed their faces, and they were flying up into the night. Tsuki squealed, not knowing if it was due to delight or fear, but when he tightened his hands around hers, she felt assurance wash over her.

"We're flying!" She yelled over the loud bellow of wind.

For the first time since they met, he laughed his most carefree laugh, his most real, and shook his head at her. Tsuki smiled softly at him, staring at his happy golden eyes, and found herself blissful than she'd ever been.

"Where are we going?" She asked, seeing the Lord of the West's Palace below them, and the celebration in its enormous courtyard.

"Celebrating," he replied simply. Then, she understood, he wanted to include her in the celebration of the inu-youkai, and they settled on a roof overlooking the courtyard, a huge sycamore tree hiding them from view.

He tugged them to a comfortable sitting position and revealed the contents of the barrel. "That is so much food!" She exclaimed, as he took plates of food from the barrel.

He did not reply, instead, he grazed her flushed cheeks with his knuckles softly, his eyes unreadable. "Eat, Tsuki."

She smiled up at him, and they ate together, laughing over the youkai dancing below, in the courtyard, and celebrated on their own.

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **Date Posted:** 01/08/16

 **Word Count:** 4700

 **Prompt:** N/A

* * *

 **Original Characters List**

Michi – Head Miko of _Ten No_ Hall. The priestesses in this temple are under the protection of the Western Land.

Lady Megumi – Mate to Lord Sesshomaru for six centuries.

Lord Satoshi – Father of Lady Megumi, member of Lord Sesshomaru's court, and a very powerful official.

Lord Oroshi – Minion of Lord Satoshi.

Lord Tadashi – Foster father to Kagome/Tsuki, Royal Chief Scholar, and cousin of Lord Toga.

Lady Amaya – Foster mother to Kagome/Tsuki and mate of Lord Tadashi.

Lord Toshio – Foster elder brother (onii-san) to Kagome/Tsuki.

Akina – personal human slave of Kagome/Tsuki though she is treated more like a family than a property.

Hideo - Personal guard/retainer of Lord Sesshomaru

Lord Kato - Another ally of Lord Satoshi


	7. The Taste of Sorrow

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Taste of Sorrow**

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Feudal Era…**

Kaede sat inside her tiny hut, waiting for the tea to boil, so she could serve the townspeople as a gesture of gratitude for all of the help they had given them. She wondered how they were going to handle the memorial and funeral without the villagers' compassion, and then she wondered how many more people Inuyasha must lose before he could get his "happily-ever-after" as Kagome liked to put it.

 _Ah, Kagome…_

Kagome is the embodiment of sunshine and daisies, or she _was_. Sadness gripped Kaede's heart, not only for Kagome, but for all the people she had left behind, especially Inuyasha who was slowly spiraling into great despair.

"Kaede-sama?" Miroku called from outside the hut, his exhaustion evident from his voice.

"Come in," she answered in an equally exhausted voice.

She looked up at him, watching the stress that creased his young, handsome face. He slumped across her, folding his arms, and staring at the pot between them. Kaede waited for him to speak, because she knew that the past few days had been difficult, incredibly tragic for all of them.

"Kaede-sama…" he started, then trailed off, his brow knitting together.

"Go on, child," she prompted when he did not continue.

"I—I don't," his voice broke, then a body-wracking sob overcame him.

Kaede sighed deeply, controlling her own grief. "I know, Miroku. I know."

"The thing is…the death of Kagome is wrecking enough, especially on Sango, but seeing how Inuyasha handles it? That's what's killing us!" He wiped his tears away, but more followed. "When we got here, and realized that she was gone, we searched for her immediately, and the struggle we found at the Well…the blood!"

Kaede nursed her own sorrow for she was the last person who saw and talked with Kagome. She told her to find the right questions for the answers that she wanted, but now, there was nothing. She should have tried to figure things out with Kagome, instead of trying to be witty. Kaede sniffed and took the pot away from the fire. "It's an unfortunate thing to happen to Kagome. But perhaps, it was the will of the heavens. She was pure, so they summoned her to paradise."

Instead of being comforted, Miroku stood up and glared at her with hatred. "The will of the heaven? Kami, Kaede-sama! She was murdered! A gang of youkai caused her to fall into the Well, resulting to the blood we found, and then she was dragged, let me repeat that— _dragged! Like an animal!_ —away in some stinky cave in the far east for heaven knows what! We found her stabbed by sharp claws, with broken bones and ribs, maybe even skull, with ashes surrounding her."

"Calm down, Miroku!"

"Calm down? Our friend, a family, just died brutally, and we could not even get some revenge because Kagome purified them into ashes before she died. And that's how brave she is…" He caught himself with the last word, not wanting to replace is with was. Without another word, he stomped away in anger and tears.

Kaede followed him outside, only to find Sango and Shippou sobbing beside her door. She sighed and tried to comfort the two. "Why should this happen to Kagome-chan?" Sango cried aloud. "Why should I lose a sister after everything that happened? Am I cursed?

Sango lost an entire village to Naraku and now this. Then Shippou gripped the hems of her miko robe. "I have no one, until Kagome took me in. She's like a mother to me!"

Kaede could taste the sorrow in the village, then she wondered where Inuyasha was, and how he was dealing with her death. After all, for the first time in her life, Kaede saw Inuyasha cry yesterday while burying Kagome's battered body.

After the two calmed down enough to search for Miroku, Kaede ventured for Inuyasha, but she could not sense him. She searched everywhere, even at Kagome's hut, but she could not find him. As a last resort, she went to the well, only to find the place empty…until she heard a voice.

"Lady-sama," the sweet voice whispered so softly, Kaede almost missed it. She slowly went towards the direction of the voice. "Would you ask Sesshomaru-sama to visit me?" Realization set in, that was Rin.

She pushed tall vines away and saw Rin sitting beside a devastatingly beautiful youkai, bearing the same silver hair and golden eyes of Inuyasha, and who was staring straight at her with indifferent eyes. "Oh look, a miko is here," she remarked, her voice melodious.

Rin spotted her as well, and waved her to them hesitantly. "Kaede-sama, this is Lady…uhm…Sesshomaru-sama's mother?"

Her eyes widened, but she could not feel any animosity from the Lady Inu. "Do not fret, miko. I mean no harm to anyone, I was merely passing by when I caught the scent of this child." She patted Rin's hair. "My son holds her dearly to his heart."

She relaxed a little and Rin smiled widely at the both of them. "I am not a child, anymore, Lady-sama."

"Oh yes, at fifteen, humans can already marry, isn't it?" It was a rhetorical question, and Rin blushed at the comment.

"I could almost taste the sorrow in your village," she said, addressing her directly.

Kaede swallowed, not wanting to divulge anything that might make her happy. After all, Inuyasha was her mate's bastard son, so it was possible that she would rejoice at his sadness. However, Rin answered, "Kagome-chan was found dead," she looked down her hands. "I don't know how Inuyasha-sama would survive with her gone."

Lady-sama's eyes became thoughtful when Inuyasha was mentioned, and she looked up at the night sky. "He would not survive it," she said as a matter-of-factly, not because of malicious intent.

Rin gasped, her big chocolate eyes beading with tears. "How could you say that, Lady-sama?"

Golden eyes flitted at her then to Kaede, before she turned to the starry sky. "I have witnessed it before. Inu-youkai loves for life."

"That is why they mate for life," Kaede supplied, still watching her expression.

She flicked her eyes at her. "Oh no, human. Mating and loving someone are two different things. You can mate anyone, without loving them."

"Did you love your mate, Lady-sama?" Rin asked, curiosity painted in her eyes.

Kaede readied herself, knowing that such question might warrant anger from the former Lady of the West, but she merely smirked at the child. "No, Rin. However, my mate and I had been friends since birth, because our parents were also close friends. So we grew up together, and married to strengthen the West."

"Oh." Rin looked a little disappointed at her answer.

"My mate found love later in our lives and he loved her deeply that he gave up everything. He died for that love, but I know that when he was with her, he had lived more than he ever did centuries before. That's also when he understood the sorrow of our son." Her eyes were a little glazed, as if looking far back in the century.

"Sesshomaru-sama was in love before?" Rin asked in a whisper, as if Sesshomaru might appear and punish her.

She smiled at her, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Yes, my dear. He had loved someone even more fiercely than his father loved Inuyasha's mother, but she died, and we could not save her."

"Is that why Sesshomaru was always sad?"

Her eyes turned sad at the question. "Sesshomaru hated the Tenseiga for it came too late. It couldn't bring back the one he lost centuries before," she shared. "His father left the Meido Stone, the one who can open the path of next life, in a last bid to find her soul and resurrect her. But she's nowhere!"

"Poor Sesshomaru-sama…"

"That was why I saved you." A wistful smile graced her lips. "If I cannot save Tsuki, I must you, someone who reminds him of her."

Then, she looked at Kaede again with warning. "You better watch Inuyasha, miko. If two mighty Inu-youkai spiralled into great despair, a half-human like him would not be able to control himself." Kaede nodded her understanding, thanking her with her eyes. "I must go, then. I offer my grievances for your loss." Then she turned into a bright sphere of light and flew into the night sky.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

* * *

Kagome walked inside Sesshomaru's dark chamber, with only the moon as the source of light, and shivered at the coldness inside, even with a furry robe wrapped around her shoulders. She spotted him sitting beside the window, his golden eyes indifferent, and his posture relaxed. "Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted, curious what would unfold for the night.

"Hnn." That was her acknowledgement and he went back to brooding.

"So," she started, injecting some cheerfulness in her voice. "Are we going to another place?" Then she got really excited with the idea when a place flashed through her mind. "Maybe visit the forest up in the east, the one filled with sycamore trees, and has beautiful falls?"

The moment she voiced that idea, Sesshomaru was up from the seat, and facing her with an intensity that could rival the scorching sun. "How do you know about that place?" He asked, almost growling.

"Uhm…" She was surprised at such violent reaction. "I told you I could read flashes of your memory. I don't how, but I do. I mean it didn't happen before, only when Jakken kidnapped me and took me here." She was babbling, but he was making her nervous, so she lowered her head and waited for his outburst. _Ugh, inu-youkai are soooooo hotheaded!_

"Lift up your head," he told her, his voice a little urgent, but definitely dominant. When she hesitated to follow him just to show that she could not be ordered around, he repeated, "I said lift up your head! It's an order."

She did as she was told because he suddenly sounded childish by saying that he was issuing an order. "Are you okay?" But he just continue frowning at her, as if she was a strange species in a zoo. "You know if you continue frowning like that, you would have wrinkles on your forehead." She gestured at her own forehead and made a face. "Although most Hollywood stars have some, they are still famous, anyway."

He probed her with his intense staring for a long time and finally, he looked away, towards the moon. "We are going for a walk."

 **-c-C-c-**

Megumi arrived minutes after Kagome did, and even though Jakken tried to stop her from entering Sesshomaru's chamber, she persevered. She needed to see the woman that spends a lot of time with him. There were three door to his chamber, and with shaking hands, she opened each one until she heard his voice. "Lift your head."

She opened the last one a little bit, just a crack so she could peep inside, and she saw his face. She saw his golden eyes, and the way he was looking at the woman before him, who was wrapped in a furry robe filled with his scent and aura, which meant he gave her a protective robe. She seethed at the sight and shifted to look at the woman, but could only see a side of her face.

She started to slide the door completely, but a hand stopped hers. She glanced at Hideo sharply, glaring at him with all her might, but she knew that he would throw her out like a criminal if she pursued her plan. He was like Sesshomaru's personal slave, his face even more devoid of emotion than Sesshomaru.

She turned around to leave, putting on a small smile, even when she knew she was humiliated. So when she reached her palace, she started to crack. Megumi screamed and cried and ruined all of the things that her hands could reach, ignoring the lady-in-waiting who was yelling for her to calm herself. _Sesshomaru was looking at her like a man to a woman, with longing, and the way he never did with me. I am Lady Megumi, and yet he always treats me like a garbage._

Her fingers clenched in anger and injustice. Screaming with all her might and crying like a lunatic at this time of the night. _You have been keeping a dead woman in your heart for a long time, that abominable human girl._

She remembered the first time she crossed paths with Tsuki, she just turned three hundred years old, the same age as the heir of the West, and a fact that her family took great joy about for she became an ideal mate for him. She had seen Lord Sesshomaru from afar all her life, passing him by whenever they visit the palace, and nurturing adoration for his silent control of every situation. She always dreamed of being by his side.

They went to the West's fortress of a celebration, then she took her personal servant into the market in search of the finest clothing and glamorous jewelries, but on the way there, a lowly human slave bumped into her with so much force, she almost fell down. The girl knelt before her once she realized that Megumi was a noble demoness. She begged for her life, and she wanted nothing more than punish her.

"What's your name?" She asked, interrupting her lady servant in the middle of her admonishment.

"I am Akina, my lady. Please, forgive me. I did not see you in my haste!" Tears flowed down her face, and Megumi reveled at seeing it.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" She inquired, her sweet smile plastered across her beautiful face.

"I—I just want to see the blacksmith create a sword…" An embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks.

"Lady Megumi, I should have her beaten," her lady servant said, bowing at her side.

"No." She shook her head. "Go ahead, Akina. Please, be careful this time."

Akina thanked her profusely and ran away from them, not seeing her narrowed eyes and tight lips. However, she was Lady Megumi and she always believed in fighting people with kindness. So secretly, she took the purse from her lady servant's sleeves, knowing that she would think that Akina took it from her.

Once they reached the market and her lady servant was about to pay, she realized that she lost her purse, and went in search of Akina. Megumi smiled at how perfectly her plan worked. "How dare a human slave like you dirtied my clothing?" She smirked at the grateful face of the slave she just condemned.

Then, there went Tsuki, coming to the rescue of such a lowly slave, but if not for the symbol of her family, Megumi would have her beaten as well. _So she was the famous adopted human girl._

She hated her on sight, because of the intelligence she showed, and the truth of her kindness. But most of all, she envied the beauty she carried with little effort. How could she possess such expressive sapphire eyes that demands attention due to their feistiness? Immediately, Megumi coveted everything she had.

And now, after six centuries of treating that dead Tsuki as her rival, Sesshomaru was about to replace her with a lowly miko? _Why can't it be me, Sesshomaru-sama?_

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

* * *

Apparently, youkai have hatred against candles, because the entire fortress was enclosed in complete darkness, except for the light of the moon and stars. But then, they did have sharp eyesight. Kagome followed three steps behind Sesshomaru, letting the chilly night air caress her face, and committing to memory the palaces they were passing by, if only there was a lamp, so she could see more clearly.

She chirped questions to Sesshomaru for the duration such as, "Who lives there?" "What is that small place?" "Do you think she could hear us?" "Whoa, that was tall for a palace." She skipped in front of him once to get a reaction, but she did not even get a glare, only an indifference that made her pout and rant to herself. Then, she wondered what might have happened to this majestic fortress in between now and five hundred years into the future, to have it wiped from existence. The modern Japan did not have this fortress, this part of the country was a magnificent city.

They passed by an abandoned palace, because by the looks of it, no one ventured there even just to clean it. The outside façade was fading, dust and dirt covering its entirety, and the windows were rusty, but the lagoon in front of it seemed pretty clean, she could see the reflection of the moon when she bent to check it. But a voice called out to her and she lifted her face towards the pavilion.

 _A young girl with a red and white kimono opened a window from the second floor, only to find young Sesshomaru waiting for her below together with another youkai whose face she can't see. Then she saw Sesshomaru crying, with guards in front of him, as he watched Tsuki who was weak and frail, got dragged away from the pavilion._

Kagome gasped at the pain it induced in her, as if she was experiencing the memory firsthand, and clutched at her chest. "Is it here where your painful memories are hidden?" She asked, mostly to herself, and to Tsuki. What if she was still in there, inside an abandoned pavilion, hurting the way Sesshomaru was?

But Sesshomaru heard and immediately, he was beside her. "What did you see?" He asked, still indifferent, and she hated the lack of emotion even more than his angry outburst.

"It was you, right?" She asked, her heart aching so badly. "You were crying for her, but why was she being dragged away, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He gripped her arm forcefully, she was sure she would bruise afterwards, and yanked her tightly to his chest. She gasped in surprise and struggled to get away, but he wrapped his hand on her face, forcing her to look him directly in the eyes. Then, anger enveloped her heart all of a sudden, because she could not stand the pain in her heart brought by this forsaken pavilion. "Why can't you stop them from hurting her if you care for her so much?"

He looked as if she'd slapped him, and the despair in his golden eyes was enough to bring back compassion in her anguished heart. Sesshomaru grimaced and spitted out, "Were you using your miko abilities to see the memories?"

She could not believe that this was what he was asking, instead of trying to remember himself. "Yes, of course." Sesshomaru was breathing hard as if he'd ran a marathon, his breath fanning over her face, and she start to remember a kiss. "You kissed her here, beside the lagoon, and…you told her that if she misses the moon, she just have to look at the lagoon because it perfectly reflects the sky… "

"Stop," he snapped, his golden eyes hardening. "You. Who exactly are you?" He bellowed, which made her snap her eyes close. "No, open your eyes. Look at me!"

She did, her eyes widening when she realized that he was coming apart before her, and she did not know how to stop him. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Answer me," he snarled at her, shaking her as if he could force the answer he wanted by doing so.

"I…I am Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Are you really unable to recognize me?" He looked as if the question cost him a gallon of anguish. Kagome was surprised and confused at first, but then she realized what he meant.

"Sesshomaru, are you looking for the traces of Tsuki in me?" Tears stained her flushed cheeks, and she sniffed, trying to control herself. "Do you see her in me because we have the same eyes?" She stared at him through a haze of tears. "I am not that woman. Perhaps, I resemble her, but I am…Kagome."

He stumbled back, away from her, but he did not break their eye contact, then without another word, he turned into a bright sphere and flew away into the night sky. _I could almost taste the sorrow in the air._

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **Date Posted:** 01/12/16

 **Word Count:** 2890

 **Prompt:** N/A

* * *

 **Original Characters List**

Michi – Head Miko of _Ten No_ Hall. The priestesses in this temple are under the protection of the Western Land.

Lady Megumi – Mate to Lord Sesshomaru for six centuries.

Lord Satoshi – Father of Lady Megumi, member of Lord Sesshomaru's court, and a very powerful official.

Lord Oroshi – Minion of Lord Satoshi.

Lord Tadashi – Foster father to Kagome/Tsuki, Royal Chief Scholar, and cousin of Lord Toga.

Lady Amaya – Foster mother to Kagome/Tsuki and mate of Lord Tadashi.

Lord Toshio – Foster elder brother (onii-san) to Kagome/Tsuki.

Akina – personal human slave of Kagome/Tsuki though she is treated more like a family than a property.

Hideo – personal guard/retainer of Lord Sesshomaru


	8. Raven Hair

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Chapter 8: Raven Hair**

 **Feudal Era...**

Hideo appeared beside Sesshomaru while he was on his way for a court meeting. He scrutinized Sesshomaru's mood and felt his annoyance blazing underneath the indifferent façade, and not merely due to his ministers, but about something else entirely. A matter he thought he knew. "Less than a week, and they call for another court meeting?" Hideo asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to know Sesshomaru's course of plan.

He spared him a sideway glance and replied, "They could do this every day for a century, and I would not budge."

Hideo stifled a sign borne of his own annoyance. They both knew that time was no longer a luxury. It was either a campaign against Lord Satoshi's clan and supporters, or Lord Satoshi would revolt against the crown. Both would result to a civil war in the West, one they could not afford with the growing power of the wolves in the east and the unrest of the dragons in the north.

"What do you have for me?" Sesshomaru demanded, his annoyance turned into a seething anger. So, they were thinking of the same thing for him to feel as such.

"I heard that they would send you away from the fortress," he filled him in. "The cause is for the replenishment of your health. The result they wanted is an heir once you are…recovered."

"You think I have no sickness?" A shadow of a smirk graced Sesshomaru's lips. They had always been perfectly attuned with each other, reading each other's thoughts and emotions when had such excellent indifference on display. But, Tsuki had a way of knowing, too. She was a perceptive girl, or she _is_.

"How shall you turn them down?" He asked instead of answering, because there were secrets that Hideo must keep, not out of disloyalty, but because it would be for Sesshomaru's best interest. However, he knew that Sesshomaru no longer trusted him, because he was so adamant for him to forget about Tsuki.

"I won't," he replied nonchalantly, letting his unanswered question slide.

Surprised at his decision, he ventured curiously, "Why not?"

"You will know," was his cryptic reply.

Hideo nodded without another question and bid his good-bye. "I shall prepare for your travel, then."

"Travel for two. Kagome is coming with me," he informed him without looking back and proceeded to the hall where his court were convened. It was good that he did not stop, though, for the look on Hideo's face was too revealing.

For six centuries, he had carefully tucked away bits of information he knew and tried looking for Tsuki in all the dimensions he could access, but he had met dead-end after dead-end, until the Shikon Miko showed up. From the moment he glimpsed at her, he knew that Tsuki had returned.

Hideo would never stop serving Sesshomaru. They had always been a team, even when apart for a long time, and even when his entire clan was scorched to death when he was so young, Sesshomaru never gave up on him, and even tried to elevate him to a position in court. But Hideo had always preferred lonesomeness and working in the background, and somehow that character of his was paying off now.

He hired a witch, a bunch of youkai, and a dark miko. Together they fabricated Kagome's supposed death to Inuyasha's clan in Edo Village. It would certainly unhinge Inuyasha, the poor half-breed, but Hideo could see no other choice. If all his assumptions were correct, things were starting to unravel, and Sesshomaru needs Tsuki, now known as Kagome, by his side because only when together could they learn how to face the past. And this time, this time for sure, she must be saved. After all, Hideo had loved Tsuki as his own sister, and loved her even more for bringing happiness in Sesshomaru's life.

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

* * *

Kagome sat inside the dining hall of Ten No Hall, overthinking about everything that transpired the night before and dissecting all the memories she had seen like a science project. She did not understand how Sesshomaru could even think that she was Tsuki just because of the similarity in their eyes. However, the fact that Tsuki was a human messed with her head because she had only seen him show compassion to one human person—Rin.

"Shikon miko," Michi's voice cut through her deep thoughts. She looked up at the Ten No Hall's Head miko, intending to greet her properly, but Michi stopped her. "I want to talk to you," she said, sitting opposite of her.

Curious, Kagome leaned forward a little and waited. "I'm listening, Michi-sama."

She took a deep breath and spoke, "Sesshomaru-sama told us to leave his affairs alone, but summons you every night. We have lived off his generosity to us and we wanted nothing more than his well-being. So, would you tell us about his health?"

Kagome looked at her, turning the decisions inside her head, but for some reason, she did not trust her. She stared at some more, trying to come up with kind, but firm words to decline, when she recalled a name. "Jang Mi," she whispered, mostly to herself, but Michi seemed to hear it perfectly.

She tensed up a little, her eyes hardening, but she plastered a professional smile on her face. "What did you say?"

"I…I just…" Kagome sputtered, a memory resurfacing before her.

 _Michi was gliding across the palace, her face indifferent, but something dark brewed behind her dark eyes. She entered a room, full of lit candles, and knelt before someone. "Jang Mi," the melodious voice said. "We have waited for you."_

 _Michi, or Jang Mi as she was called in the memory, bowed more deeply. "Forgive my tardiness, my lady."_

" _Hmm…my son, Sesshomaru, is fretting for the well-being of this lady," the lady of the west shared, gesturing at the girl sitting beside her._

 _Michi raised her head to look at them, and found herself beholden by sapphire blue eyes. "I am Lady Tsuki, Jang Mi-sama," the sapphire-eyed human girl introduced._

 _The lady of the west stroked Lady Tsuki's raven hair fondly, as if she was her own child, and spoke to her, "Many eyes are focused on Tsuki, especially due to her humanity, and so I want you to guard her against malicious intents. You are the most powerful miko in this country, and I have allowed you and others to prosper in Western lands, so this seems a fair favor, don't you think?"_

 _Michi smiled at them and replied, "I am, as always, at your service, my lady."_

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Michi pulled her away from the memory.

Kagome focused on her again, but found none of Michi's earlier tension, and shook her head. Michi couldn't be Jang Mi from Tsuki's time. After all, all miko are human, which meant, they could not live for centuries. "Sesshomaru-sama is going to be okay, Michi-sama, don't you worry," she told her, with a faint cheerfulness that the two of them did not believe, but she knew that something was wrong with Michi, and she must kept Sesshomaru's secrets perfectly hidden.

Michi's eyes were guarded, and stern as always. "Unless you lifted the darkness within him, he would never be _okay_ , Kagome." Then, without another word, she left Kagome behind with so many questions. _Maybe, I am going crazy, seeing memories from people of all sorts. But at least, Sesshomaru is not an isolated case._

Then, just as Kagome was settling down with her thoughts after Michi, a dark-haired youkai seemingly appeared out of thin air. She stumbled backwards, her chair tipped downwards with a loud bang. The youkai did not seemed perturbed with the commotion she had made all by herself. "Kami! Are you a ghost?" Though, asking a ghost if he/she was a ghost looked stupid even to her freaked out self.

"I am not," he answered seriously, like having a second version of Sessomaru without the temper. "I am Hideo. Lord Sesshomaru sent me here to fetch you."

When he finished speaking, Kagome had finally calmed down. "Fetch me? Whoa. That doesn't sit well with me, ghosty." She planted a hand on her hip. "Tell dog boy to come here himself and apologize for abandoning me last night, and maybe I won't leave."

Hideo did not react, except for a one long blink. "You are travelling."

"Travelling?" She repeated, uncomprehending.

"Yes, away from the fortress."

"Oh." Then, a realization. "Is that his apology?"

A ghost of a smirk painted his rather bland face. "Yes."

"Okay. Cool. That's really cool, I guess," she said, already excited at the prospect of getting out of the fortress. "So, when do we leave?"

A full blown smirk that suddenly felt familiar to her graced his lips and made his eyes twinkle. "Now."

* * *

 **-c-C-c-**

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped beside Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon, as he waited for Hideo to bring Kagome. Although he wanted to keep her a secret from everyone, he wanted to give Hideo a chance to prove himself. He once trusted him with everything, until he told him that Tsuki must be forgotten. After all that Tsuki had done for both of them, he was simply abandoning her. That was why, he could not ask him about her, because Sesshomaru was afraid that Hideo might twist his memories even more.

Ah-Un suddenly turned a little restless, then he glimpsed Kagome's form emerging beside Hideo. "Calm down, Ah-Un," he admonished.

Kagome offered a tiny smile then crooned softly to Ah-Un, which brought back a snippet of dormant memories of Tsuki nursing a baby dragon back to health. _Tsuki is gone, Sesshomaru. Kagome is not her._ But the feeling of maybe and what-if made his heart thunder loudly in his chest. No matter, they had a week to themselves. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, lifting her up on Ah-Un's back, then mounting behind her. "We are leaving," he told Hideo.

"Are you certain that you did not need me with you?" Hideo asked, concern behind his dark eyes. Sesshomaru knew that he would protect him against all his enemies, even from himself, but he was uneasy with him around, especially when remembering Tsuki was the goal of this trip.

"I need you here more," he said. "To keep an eye on things." Then without another word, he fled them to a village where he and Tsuki spent time together.

It had taken them half an hour before arriving in front of a tree house, but surprisingly, Kagome did not make a fuss, or engaged him in a talk that would have turned into a banter. _Is she ill?_ Before he could ask her, Kagome whispered, "You and Tsuki had been here before."

Sesshomaru stared at the tree house, repaired and cleaned every year, then said, "The entire range of forest is secluded, the demon village nearby would not bother us."

"I am not afraid of them," she told him rather fiercely.

A small smile tilted his lips. "You never were." Then he realized what that words implied, as if he was comparing her to Tsuki again. _He's not, isn't he?_

Kagome let the words pass. "Hideo said that you are travelling with me as an apology."

"Apology?" He lifted a brow at her.

"You know, you can't just take me out in the middle of the night for a walk around the fortress, then freaking out, and leaving me standing in the dark while you fly off to wherever!" She ranted, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Then how did you find your way back to the Ten No Hall?" He asked, an invisible fist gripping his heart with nervousness.

She shrugged, as if his question was of no consequence. "I don't know. I guessed?"

He took a step closer to her, his knuckles lightly caressing her wind-flushed cheeks. "You guessed? Or perhaps…you _actually_ know?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I am _not_ Tsuki, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru stepped away, towards their baggage slung across Ah-Un, then passing her by on his way to the tree house. "You cannot even see her face. How could you be so certain?"

She faltered at that, but still glared at him. "By the way, Tsuki has raven hair."

* * *

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Further into the Past…**

Lord Tadashi's family were lounging about in the palace garden, enjoying silly banters, and picking at Tsuki until her feistiness shone through, then Toshio would made her mad even more, until she cries to get Toshio in trouble with their parents. But Sesshomaru did not know that this occurrence was quite normal for the siblings, and so he took her tears seriously.

Without another thought, he appeared near them, watching Tsuki intensely, his golden eyes blazing when he turned them to Toshio. Tsuki did not feel his presence, and continued crying, until her parents arrived to admonish Toshio. Lord Tadashi greeted him first, "Lord Sesshomaru, forgive us for frolicking around your garden."

Toshio and Lady Amaya followed suit, but Tsuki hid behind her brother. "I heard someone crying," he told them, his accusing eyes focused on Toshio.

Lady Amaya seemed a little bemused and looked at her children. Lord Tadashi paused for a second before laughing. "Oh, that was our little girl. She was just being a baby."

Sesshomaru heard her scandalized gasp, and she pinched Toshio's side in aggravation. "Toshio-onii-san was being mean!"

"No, father is right, you are a baby," Toshio teased, mussing up her raven hair.

"Father!" She protested, her eyes seeking out Lady Amaya's gaze, but she widened her eyes at the three of them, then looking at Sesshomaru's still-tensed posture.

Lady Amaya smiled at him. "Would you join us, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He hesitated, but he wanted to talk to Tsuki, and now seemed a perfect time to broadcast to her family his intention of being close to her, but he could not stop himself from saying, "Why did you make her cry?"

He saw Tsuki's eyes widening, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. Toshio blinked at his hostility, but answered gracefully, "We are merely bantering, my lord. It's what we do as siblings."

"Don't make her cry from now on," he demanded, uncaring for her parent's confusion and slight apprehension.

Toshio's golden eyes twinkled at his demand, unperturbed at his anger, and then grinning when he turned to look at Tsuki. "I promise, my lord."

Tsuki glared at her elder brother, not sparing him a look. He suddenly felt uneasy. _Did I make her angry at me?_ He wanted to take her away, but he did not want to appear disrespectful to her parents. Before he could ask for her, Lord Tadashi spoke, "Would you like Tsuki to accompany you for a walk? After all, it is a wonderful day."

Lady Amaya giggled at her husband's words, and patted Tsuki's raven hair. "Go on, my dear. Join Sesshomaru-sama."

Without waiting for her consent, the three disappeared with a teasing grin and giggles, which distressed her enough to make her sulk. He stepped beside her, wrapping his hand around her arms. "Are you upset?"

She did not look at him, still, her lips pouting. "What are you doing here?"

Her question hurt, but he reminded himself of her young age and humanity. She could not possibly detect him that well. "I don't like seeing you cry."

Tsuki finally gave him her wide sapphire eyes, shining in the morning light. "My brother and I were just being silly," she informed, sounding annoyed. She sighed. "Don't you banter with your cousins?"

"No," he told her. _They would not speak to me because of my position._

She rolled her eyes at him, her distress slowly slipping away, then she told him, "Now, I know why you loved tormenting me in our conversation before. Anyway, would you like a bracelet?"

"Bracelet are for females. I am a male," he told her, a little insulted.

Tsuki laughed at him and yanked him towards the bed of flowers. "I don't care. I'm still making you one."

Sesshomaru allowed her, not that he wanted one, but she looked radiant while doing it. "Tsuki," he whispered.

"Hmm?" She prompted, still busy with her flowers.

"Tsuki," he whispered again, not because he had something to say, but because her name made him quite happy.

She grinned at him. "Do you like my name?"

He slowly grinned back, testing his own lips. "I do. Tsuki means moon. And you are as beautiful as that celestial body."

She leaned at him, looking straight at his eyes, as if looking for deceitfulness. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki." He shook his head at her. "You put the entire garden of flowers into shame."

A shy smile stole her face, but his words made her giddy. "Let's play hide and seek?"

"I am no longer a child," he said, but he was quite giddy himself.

She bounced while sitting. "Come on! Afraid you won't find me?"

He tucked a stray raven hair behind her ear. "I would always find you," he threatened her, but it sounded like a promise.

 **-x-X-x-**

* * *

 **Date Posted:** 01/15/16

 **Word Count:** 2800

 **Prompt:** N/A

* * *

 **Original Characters List**

Michi – Head Miko of _Ten No_ Hall. The priestesses in this temple are under the protection of the Western Land.

Lord Tadashi – Foster father to Kagome/Tsuki, Royal Chief Scholar, and cousin of Lord Toga.

Lady Amaya – Foster mother to Kagome/Tsuki and mate of Lord Tadashi.

Lord Toshio – Foster elder brother (onii-san) to Kagome/Tsuki.

Akina – personal human slave of Kagome/Tsuki though she is treated more like a family than a property.

Hideo - Personal guard/retainer of Lord Sesshomaru


	9. Tree House of Memories

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Further into the Past…**

Tsuki entered their pavilion and announced cheerfully, "I'm home, mama!" She removed her shawl and sat down to replace her shoes with a more comfortable one. "Toshio-oniisan went to the palace, though, and I had to go round and round because I got lost," she continued, giggling at the thought of her hopelessness earlier. Then she stood up, rounding a corner towards the vast living room, then froze at the sight of long silver hair.

"Tsuki, my child," her mother stood up, beckoning her farther into the room. "Sesshomaru-sama has been waiting for you for quite a while."

"He brought you beautiful flowers," Akina piped in, winking as she handed the bouquet at her. She accepted it meekly, her cheeks flaming red, and she avoided meeting Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Incredibly beautiful bluebells. He is very thoughtful. Anyway, we shall take our leave," Lady Amaya said, her tone obviously full of humor. She patted Tsuki's raven head affectionately and dragged a giggling Akina away.

An awkward silence followed the departure of Tsuki's mother and servant. Sesshomaru took a step towards her, she lowered her head even more, then gasped when he hooked a finger under her chin, tipping her head back upwards. "Does my presence upset you, Tsuki?"

She gazed into his golden eyes and saw hurt, which she immediately wanted to soothe away. "Sesshomaru-sama…I—I am just not used to...all this." She gestured at the space between them.

"What is all this?"

She pouted prettily at him. "Do not tease me."

He chuckled at her embarrassment. "You are feistier when we are alone, yet when there is a relative of yours around, you turn meek," he observed, catching a curling wisps of hair into his pale finger. He smiled at her fondly which pulled a soft smile from her face. "Are you tired from your walk?"

"A little bit, since I got lost," she said with a sheepish smile.

"If you are with me, I would not let you get lost," he said, his golden eyes making a promise of his words. "So, my lady, would you allow me to take you for a ride out of the fortress?"

Excitement filled her veins and she grinned at him. "Travel to where?"

"A secret," he replied.

"But I don't know if mama would allow me," she worried, her brows knitting.

"She already said yes," he soothed. "Akina would accompany you."

"Well then, what are you waiting for, my lord?"

He offered her his hand and without hesitation, she took it and allowed the bubble of happiness suffuse her.

 **-c-C-c-**

After half an hour of flying, they arrived at their destination with Akina and Hideo trailing behind them at a respectable distance. "Wow!" Tsuki exclaimed. "It must be so peaceful here." The tree house looked charming and cozy even from the outside and she couldn't wait to climb inside.

"The forest range makes this area secluded and the demon village nearby were forbidden to step around the boundaries I put in place," he reassured, although there was no need, because she did not feel afraid with him around. He curled an arm around her and leaped into the tree house, she held her breath and exhaled at the warmth of the house.

She explored the little, but comfortable space, immediately wanting to stay for as long as allowed. Then something moved in the corner of the house, making her stumble back in her haste, but he caught her before she could fall. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and slowly, Sesshomaru leaned down, his breath fanning her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered, seemingly drugged by his presence. But before his lips could reach their destination, a flutter of wings broke the moment, and she turned her head to look at Ah-Un.

They pulled away from each other, her heart beating erratically, but Ah-Un provided a great excuse not to look at Sesshomaru. She knelt before the two-headed dragon and crooned gently. He knelt behind Ah-Un, petting him fondly, and said, "Father allowed me to keep him, but not on fortress' grounds."

She thought of Lord Toga, whose consideration made it possible for her parents to adopt her, and smiled appreciatively, "He is very considerate, especially to my family."

"It was Lord Satoshi who grates on my patience," he shared with a slight growl.

"Who is he?" She asked, knowing she heard the name somewhere, then realized that she encountered his daughter, Lady Megumi. "Is he the minister of provinces?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "Father is keeping him close, watching him very carefully, but he was slippery."

"Lord Toga would certainly figure out the best way to handle him," she offered, tone confident.

"Hnn," he merely grunted, his expression showing the high regard he held for his father. "I shall hunt for you, what would you like?"

"Fish!" She answered while hugging Ah-Un to her chest playfully.

"Tsuki," he said exasperatedly. "Do not insult my competence by making me hunt fishes."

She shrugged at his need to impress her with fancy games. "You _are_ beyond competent, my lord. Therefore, you do not need my approval."

"I do not need anybody's approval," he asserted. "However, I want to please you."

She met his dissatisfied gaze with her cheeky ones. "Fishes would please me." His growl of frustration as he stomped down calling for Akina, her servant, made her giddy with delight she had never felt in her short thirteen-years of existence. She gave Ah-Un to an equally delighted Akina and followed Sesshomaru. "My lord," she called out in a sing-song voice. "Would you like us to fish together?"

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Feudal Era…**

"It's a little cold here," she muttered to Sesshomaru as he put their bags on the empty cabinets. "Should we make a fire? The chimney looks lonely without it," she prompted sarcastically. But Sesshomaru's silence made her look up to gauge his mood. _Well, he looks lonelier than the chimney._ "What do you remember about this place, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He did not reply, simply gazing around as if seeing ghost all over the house, and turned to the window. She followed him and leaned at the window sill, watching Ah-Un stretch on the ground and chase insets around. "It _is_ cold," he said after a long moment of silence. "It always have been for the last six centuries."

Her lips parted at the new knowledge. "Six centuries," she breathed in astonishment. "Six centuries of missing someone you cannot fully remember is—"

"Terrible," he supplied, his tone and expression schooled in indifference, but she realized how much emotion he was keeping underneath those. She suddenly wanted to dig deeper into his soul, to see if Tsuki got to see him without the mask, to believe in the love he seemed to profess he had felt, because it cannot compute in her head.

She turned her head to stare at the house, which creaked as the wind blew, and asked, "Were you with someone when you visit here?"

"I was with Hideo and—"

"Akina," she whispered, her tongue too familiar with the name. A name without a face. "Who is she?"

She could feel his gaze on her face when he asked back, "Who do you think?"

"A beloved friend," she said tentatively, the answers seemingly pulled from out of nowhere and pushed into her mouth. "She was Tsuki's servant. Fond of swords. Fond of the art of fighting."

"Fond of Tsuki's older brother," he added, still frustratingly emotionless.

"Tsuki has a brother?" She exclaimed, suddenly overcome with anger and desolation. "Where is he?"

"I do not know," he whispered, his voice too small for it to be his, his brow knitting and his next words broke her heart. "I failed her family, too."

"She does not hold any grudge for you," she said, not knowing how she knew that.

His gaze snapped at her, his eyes smoldering with fury and resentment, and said with a snarl, "Do not tell me lies just for comfort, miko. I do _not_ need comfort. I need to remember and that is the reason behind your presence, nothing more."

"You are angry at yourself, at the world, but I did you no wrong, Sesshomaru," she countered firmly, but without ire. "I am here to help you. Please, let me help you."

He stepped away from the window, his clawed hands fisted at his sides, and his eyes reddening in turmoil. "But I wasn't there to help her, was I?"

"Sesshomaru…?"

"A chest," he said, looking bemused.

"What?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What chest?" Without answering, he strode to the far side of the side, pulling a small chest from beneath a cabinet. He hesitated opening it, as if something hideous might be inside. She sat beside him and asked, "This isn't your chest?"

"It has been lost for a long time," he murmured, his eyes narrowing.

"Let's see what's inside," she encouraged, her curiosity winning over.

With renewed determination, he pulled back the cover and sucked in a breath at what laid inside. Kagome blinked at his reaction and peeked at the content herself, and found herself transported into the past.

 _A mountain monk desires the light of the moon._

 _He draws water from the well into the bottle,_

 _And when he gets back into the temple,_

 _He realized that when the bottle is poured,_

 _The moon will disappear._

 _Why must you keep thinking of a young girl's mistake?_

 _Please forget what transpired at the Secret Moon Pavilion._

 _I'm currently repenting._

 _I hope you could forgive me,_

 _And eventually, forget about me._

She was pulled out of the memory when she heard of Sesshomaru's anguished cry, he snarled as he read the letter, which looked so carefully preserved, as if he was being wrestled to death. His hands were trembling, and looking at him made her feel devastated. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

He roared, clutching the letter to his chest, as he threw his head back and howled to the ceiling. The birds outside the house flew away in apprehension and her own skin prickled with his lashing _youki_. Panting as if he just went into a fight, he grated out, "She wrote this for me. Because she thought I was angry at her. She wanted me to forget her. I remember it, the first time we met, and how she treated me."

She remained silent, offering her ears and open heart to him.

He curled into the letter, as if he could reach back to Tsuki with it. "She wanted me to forget," he spat, laughing without humor. "And I did just that, didn't I?" He slid further down, until he was kneeling at the wooden floor. "I forgot her face! I forgot. How could I forget her? Tsuki, my little bluebell. Fragile in her humanity, but stronger in spirit. So strong. So brave."

Sesshomaru snarled to himself again, as if being stabbed over and over again, and whispered as if in prayer, "Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki."

Kagome watched him unravel, felt her own eyes bead with tears, then she whispered in consolation, "She's here, Sesshomaru. Tsuki is here."

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Prompt:** Bluebell (Language of the Flower Challenge)

 **Word Count:** 1860

 **Date Posted:** 03/23/16

 **Original Characters List**

Michi – Head Miko of _Ten No_ Hall. The priestesses in this temple are under the protection of the Western Land.

Lady Megumi – Mate to Lord Sesshomaru for six centuries.

Lord Satoshi – Father of Lady Megumi, member of Lord Sesshomaru's court, and a very powerful official.

Lord Oroshi – Minion of Lord Satoshi.

Lord Tadashi – Foster father to Kagome/Tsuki, Royal Chief Scholar, and cousin of Lord Toga.

Lady Amaya – Foster mother to Kagome/Tsuki and mate of Lord Tadashi.

Lord Toshio – Foster elder brother (onii-san) to Kagome/Tsuki.

Akina – personal human slave of Kagome/Tsuki though she is treated more like a family than a property.

Hideo – personal guard/retainer of Lord Sesshomaru


	10. Drowning

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

* * *

 **Feudal Era…**

Kagome huddled close to herself all night long, occasionally caressing the slightly rough cot where she sat and feeling the coldness of the wooden floor. The small tree house did not seem habitable for a human but she did not have a heart to voice out her frailties when Sesshomaru's _frailties_ were out in the open.

All the mysteries around Tsuki kept her up and messed with her heart. She could only imagine how it messed with Sesshomaru's heart. _Heart that I am only now discovering._

"I would hunt," he spoke from his stiff perch. "Stay." Then with a flash of silver, he disappeared from view, leaving her pouting in irritation.

"Stay? Stay!" She protested out loud. "How dare he treat _me_ like a dog?" She kicked out her legs and groaned when the blood circulated in her limbs again. "Sesshomaru's bad mood is so contagious. I feel like I gained several wrinkles ever since I was with him."

Trying to regain her usual cheerfulness, Kagome climbed to her feet and came with a decision. "Alright, Kagome. Let's show Sesshomaru that he cannot be mean to you." With a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, she descended from the tree house and explored the surrounding forest for almost half an hour, wondering at the rich abundance of flowers and the thickness of the trees, indicating its old age.

Amazingly, she heard a stream up ahead and was surprised by a moderately high water falls. "Oh Kami! I always loved a good swim." Without another thought, she tightened her skirts around her body in order to gain a freedom of movement, which she needed for the dive.

Squealing in delight, she executed a perfect dive and landed deep into the refreshing waters below, but before she could come up for air, she got submerged into a memory. _Tsuki's memory._

 _And in the memory, Kagome could see Sesshomaru's face, he wasn't smiling and he had his characteristic indifference, but there was something light about his expression—there was happiness in him._

 _"_ _Sesshomaru-sama!" Tsuki called out. "Hideo-san is back," she pointed in the other demon's direction. "I think Akina-chan caught more rabbits than he did."_

 _Sesshomaru turned with a ghost of a smirk at Hideo and remarked, "Hnn. Outdone by a human girl, Hideo?"_

 _Even Hideo's blank face held a bit of brightness, as he tossed his hunt beside the crackling fire, before glancing at Akina's smug face. "She was indeed ruthless, my lady."_

 _Akina grinned at her mistress, as Tsuki gave a thumbs up. "I would certainly outdo Sesshomaru in fishing," she declared, giggling at the young demon lord's slanted glare. "I know you hate fishing, so if you can catch more than me, I would give you a reward."_

 _Akina grinned at Tsuki's impudence and even Hideo's lips twitched with a smirk. Sesshomaru tilted his head and graciously accepted the challenge, "I am looking forward to my_ _reward_ _, then."_

 _But as he stepped into the stream, Tsuki splashed him with water. "Arrogant youkai!"_

 _Eyes gleaming with amusement, he immediately went on to catch a fish, when Tsuki struggled. "Unfair! You have claws, I have blunt nails. The fishes can easily slip my hands!"_

 _Sesshomaru smirked at her frustration and said, "I have won."_

 _At that moment, though, Tsuki finally caught a fish with her bare hands, squealing in childish delight, and in her haste to get to Sesshomaru, she slipped into the deep waters. The current pushing her farther than her little body could fight against and before she got submerged into the wave, she heard his voice. "Don't be afraid, Tsuki. I am here."_

Then Kagome came back to her senses, sputtering and heaving as she expel lots of waters from her lungs. "Kagome," a deep voice called to her foggy brain. She flailed her arms and legs, still lost in the memory, still lost from her last dive. She felt like she was drowning in so many ways.

A calm voice. A _familiar_ voice. "Don't be afraid, Kagome. I am here."

Slowly, she blinked away from water from her eyes and she focused on his achingly familiar face. Familiar presence. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered raggedly before lunging into his arms and crying pitifully.

 _I think I'm losing my mind, Sesshomaru. Tsuki's memories are starting to feel like mine._

* * *

 **Prompt:** The Soundtrack Challenge - Memories of Days Gone By

 **Word Count:** 720

 **Date Posted:** 09/11/16


	11. Burdens of the Past

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

* * *

 **Further into the Past…**

Sesshomaru never had the urge to hold onto something…or someone, but parting with Tsuki after spending so much time with her made him uncharacteristically possessive and needy. As the carriage landed in front of her family's pavilion, his eyes were glued only to her, ignoring Hideo's scrutinizing stare and Akina's not-so-hidden grin.

He helped her step out of the carriage and spoke quietly so that only she would hear, "Would you like to join me tomorrow at sunset?"

She tilted her head to the side and smiled despite the confusion behind her lovely eyes. "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," she agreed without questioning him, her tiny hands squeezing his in reassurance of her trust. "You have made me very happy with the trip you arranged."

A smile threatened to slip from his lips, but they were with company and lacked privacy, so he settled for a soft caress upon her blushing cheeks. He was overfull with strange emotions, so he can only utter, "I am glad."

She grinned mischievously at his response and playfully pushed at his chest. "You are just glad to see me flail in the waters, so you can show off your impressive swimming skills."

"I was not showing off."

"I was just teasing you, Sesshomaru." Her smile gentled. "I am honored to make you happy just by being happy myself."

In all seriousness, he said, "Indeed. I have placed upon you a responsibility."

"A responsibility I would strive to fulfill," she replied with equal solemnity, her words laced with a promise that calmed his longing heart.

His vision was filled with her expressive eyes and the words had fled his lips. However, the moment was broken when she turned to look at Toshio's approaching figure, so he let her go to the people who adored her as much as he did. Maybe more. "Go, Tsuki. Your family must have missed you."

With one last glance at her face, he stepped away with Hideo and started to leave, but she called out to him. "Sesshomaru-sama! Thank you…for this new clothes."

He did not look at her again, because he was afraid of not being able to turn away from her radiant beauty that captivated him as much as it befuddled him. _I could give you more than that, Tsuki._ He smiled to himself, anticipating their next meeting.

 **-c-C-c-**

 **Feudal Era…**

"Kagome," he called out, eyes slowly widening at her sinking form, before diving in to pull her from the river. But there was something eerily familiar about the situation, as if he had lived in this way before, as if he had dived in deep waters for someone else.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, looking at her half-closed eyes that were currently full of fear and anguish. He raised both of them upwards and wondered if she had her own suffering too. _Not that I cared. I am merely curious._

Once the warm air hit them, Kagome started sputtering, her limbs flailing around as if to save herself, but lacked the strength to even find air for her tiny body. "Kagome," he said again, trying to calm her as he settled her down the grasses, beside the riverbank. "Don't be afraid, Kagome." A hysterical cry escaped her throat as he knelt beside her. "I am here."

He was not certain where those words came from, but the nightmares in her sapphire eyes was chilling even him. His voice seemed to break into her numbed mind, "Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered in a rough voice, before surging into his chest to seek comfort that he could not possible give.

"Hnn. I leave for a while and you already managed to drown yourself."

His admonishment seemed to amuse her and she gave a broken chuckle. "I think I've been drowning for a long time. I just didn't know that I am."

She sounded as exhausted as he felt and Sesshomaru could not express how much her words reflect his inner turmoil. "Stop drowning, then." An advice he could not follow for himself.

"I can't! It's so hard!" She wailed, gripping his kimono in her tiny fist.

"In order to stop drowning, all you have to do is to…let go."

She pulled back to look at him, her face a painting of desperation. "Let go of what?"

Absentmindedly, he caressed her heated cheeks with soft fingers, tracing the dried tears as if it could lead him to the past. "Of what burdened you the most."

"I am afraid, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered.

He lifted his eyes to hers and this time, he uttered it with surety, "I am here, Kagome."

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who are reading my other story, The Mischievous Lady, I would be updating it this coming weekend. Hope you like it! :)

 **Prompt:** Stella's The Soundtrack Challenge - The Last Pain

 **Word Count:** 770

 **Date Posted:** 09/20/16


	12. Lettuce

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story:**

All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and to the respective owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun."

However, ALL storylines, albeit: (a) an adaptation of Rumiko Takahashi works; and (b) the original works of the owners of "The Moon Embracing the Sun" is the intellectual property of Maria-Salvatore29.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! However, I wanted to say a few things:

 **a.)** If you are confused with the story, that's alright, because you should be. However, keep in mind that everything would be explained later. *wink* So for now, enjoy "not knowing".

 **b.)** There are/will be a lot of Original Characters in the story. I would make a list at the end of each chapter to avoid confusion.

 **c.)** DON'T BE CONFUSED WITH THE NAME. Kagome is Tsuki. When the story brings you Further into the Past, Kagome would be addressed as Tsuki there, okie?

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Feudal Era…**

Sesshomaru knew, in a vague sense of way and mostly observed during short encounters, that Inuyasha's miko possessed a power greater than _reiki_ , because there was no way anyone could endure such inner torment and still managed to smile and chatter enthusiastically at the end of the day. _Hnn. But then she is no longer Inuyasha's miko. She's under my protection now, isn't she?_

He might really be losing his mind for wanting to protect the one he swore he hated the most, but the universe loved playing games with him and the gaps in his memories were making his head spin in circles. He must be staring at one point for a very long time, because the next thing he knew, Kagome's face was mere inches from his, her eyes big with curiosity and her head titled to the side. _She resembles someone I know._ "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes at him and huffed to herself. "I've been asking for like gazillion times if I can go over there to get some lettuce. Not that I need your permission, but I don't want you to freak out."

He shifted his gaze at the bunch of green vegetables and said, "She gave me a lettuce before."

"A lettuce?" Kagome repeated. "Why would she give you a lettuce?"

"She planted it for me, but allowed me to discover on my own what plant it is, so I would stare at the soil each day…waiting," he shared, looking steadily at the setting sun. "Tsuki, it seems, had made it her life's mission to make me wait."

Kagome chuckled and remarked, "You learned well, Sesshomaru." When he sent a glare in her way, she explained with a smile, "Perhaps, she knew that she would be gone and that you would need a lot of patience to get through each day, not knowing where she is or what actually transpired."

He absorbed her words for a long time and she let him, allowing the reassurance of the perhaps comfort him, even though it was not what he deserved. "One morning, I saw a lone leaf standing tall from the soil and I lack knowledge of human plants at the time. So I called for her…" He trailed off, lost in the memory that he could not even clearly remember.

 **-c-C-c-**

 **Further into the Past…**

He was facing his armoire, contemplating the important decision of choosing between the white and blue-colored clothing, but Sesshomaru was a very observant person with a keen memory, and he distinctly remember how Tsuki admired him when he wore the white-hued kimono the other day.

Right then, he decided to call for the seamstress and order several more article of clothing with Tsuki's preferred colors and that was also when a lone green leaf caught his attention. The sunlight illuminated the plant and finally, the day of knowing has come. He could finally discover what plant Tsuki has given him, but he realized that he did not recognize the plant, no matter how much he try to remember.

"Hideo," he called lightly, for he could sense his friend was just outside his room.

"Yes, my lord," he answered, entering the room at once.

"Do you recognize this plant?" He asked, pointing at the green leaf.

Hideo shook his head and asked, "Shall I gather information for you?"

"No," he said, an idea brewing in his head. "I can get it from the one who has given it to me." He faced his friend and issued a command, "Call for Tsuki. Tell her that I seek knowledge."

"Of course, my lord." Hideo disappeared right after that and Sesshomaru grabbed hold of a thin white silken clothing, thinking of ways of how he can give it to her for their meeting later that afternoon.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Tsuki's voice rang from the outside and he cannot stop his lips from curling upwards.

"Come inside, Tsuki," he answered as calm as his voice would allow.

"What is it? Hideo-san just barged in during our breakfast and announced that "the lord seeks for knowledge, which only you possess, Tsuki-sama." He almost scared our entire pavilion!"

"I did not intend to scare you."

"I know, but you and Hideo-san always look so mean and serious. Good thing I know you, huh?" She perched herself on one of the pillows lying before his low table.

"What is this plant?"

"Oh! It has finally grown." She looked at him with a slightly amused smile. "It's a lettuce. Did you seriously call for me because of that lettuce?"

"What is a lettuce?"

Her amusement become increasingly close to impudence, but Sesshomaru could not seem to find offense in anything that Tsuki does, instead, she increasingly fascinated him. "It's edible and can also cure a human fever and _you_ have no use for it."

He threw her a questioning look. "Why would you give me a plant that is worthless to me?"

"You see, it's not about the plant. It's about the patience of waiting for it to grow. When you have nurtured something, it becomes priceless to you and even though it is a perfectly simple and abundant human plant, the lettuce that you have grown would remain precious, because it's yours and it cannot be compared to other lettuce, no matter how similar."

"Hnn. Interesting line of thinking..."

She held a hand for him to take and gently lead him to seat beside her, so that they could watch the lone leaf sway with the wind. "So do you have a lettuce, Sesshomaru-sama?"

A low chuckle escaped from his throat and he took her small hands gently. "Ah-Un. Father. Mother. Hideo. The western fortress."

She nodded, waiting. "Okay…who else?"

He decided to tease her a bit because he liked how her cheeks blushed pink. "Who else there may be?" The sudden drop of her petite shoulders almost made him laugh aloud, so raised her face so that he could look her in the eyes, "There's…you."

Her lips parted and a shy smile seemed to make her face shine bright. "You are my lettuce, too." He raised a brow at her statement and she blushed redder than he had ever seen her.

Moment shattered, she broke into a pained laughter and whimpered in embarrassment, and slowly, Sesshomaru allowed himself to laugh as well, even though it was uncharacteristic of him and despite the threat of other people hearing him lose restraint of himself. But when he was with Tsuki, everything was lighter and he was at his happiest. "Do not worry, Tsuki."

"Please don't say anything more," she scrunched her nose at him. "I know you understand."

He smiled down at her, both in amusement and fascination, before dropping a light kiss on her forehead. She was right, though, there were no need for words, because they understand each other perfectly.

 **-c-C-c-**

 **Feudal Era…**

"Now, I don't want to get a lettuce just because I'm hungry, when it holds so much significance to you," she said teasingly, wanting to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hnn, it's not the same," he told her, because it wasn't. He could not clearly remember her, but Tsuki was precious to him like no other, he knew it.

"Of course not," she soothed. "She is yours, Sesshomaru-sama, and you are hers. And as long as you don't remember her and cannot properly say good-bye, you would never be over her."

"I do not wish to say good-bye," he said harshly, angered by the aspect of _intentionally_ forgetting Tsuki.

"Sess—"

"No more talking."

She sighed and knelt in front of him, the setting sun making her glimmer in a nostalgic light, as if she was part of a past that cannot be forgotten. "It's been centuries, Sesshomaru-sama. Tsuki was a human girl. How do you expect to find her alive? I can only help you make her memories live, long enough for you to mourn it properly."

Kagome took his tightly curled hands and enveloped it with hers gently. " _If_ you find her alive, then you cannot expect her to be the same as before, because that would be unfair! You have changed and so would she. One way or another, you have to bid good-bye to Tsuki, because if she was the girl you kept telling me she is…then she wouldn't want you to wallow and drown like this."

"You cannot possibly know how she feels."

"Well, I'm a girl," she shrugged. "When I love a man, I wouldn't want him to suffer, because it would hurt me twice as much."

Again, he let her words wash through him before asking, "Is that why you are drowning, as well?"

She looked genuinely surprised by his question, as if she thought that he did not pay her any attention at all. She gave a humorless chuckle and replied while looking at his hands that she cradled with hers, "I am lost, Sesshomaru. I don't know that I am until we defeated Naraku. I thought I would want to immediately settle down with Inuyasha, but…I don't. I feel so ashamed because I think I am making him suffer and—I don't really know—maybe he is not my lettuce?"

He raised a brow at her last statement and watched as her face scrunched up in embarrassment. "Oh no. _That_ sentence came out wrong!"

She pulled her hands up to cover her blushing face, but he grabbed hold of them and said, "I understand, Kagome."

She stared at him for a while before breaking into a loud laughter. "If I only knew how a lettuce could calm you down, I would have given you a basketful in the past!" Then she guffawed again, cradling her stomach in her joy.

"Kagome, stop laughing," he ordered after she hiccupped in so much laughter, but his reprimand seemed to make her laugh harder and she lightly hit his arm for the effort.

She looked so happy and so carefree, that despite his heavy heart, he cannot help but smile at the sight.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **Author's Note: Belated Happy Halloween!**

 **Prompt:** A/N

 **Word Count:** 1660

 **Date Posted:** 11/02/16


End file.
